As you Reap, so shall you Sow
by The Optimistic Scholar
Summary: AGP-A lot has happened to the Possible family...and they have always managed to come out the other side. Mother and daughter have reunited and things are finally beginning to look brighter. But how long can it last? Will an old face from their past be enough to warn them about the coming danger?
1. Chapter 1

"But Mom, I…I mean, it's not like we don't have the space. Do you really need to find another place?"

If you'd told Anne Possible…Hell, even six months ago…that those words would've been coming out of her mouth, she'd have thought you were either drunk or crazy…and likely have slugged you for good measure. And yet…here she was…in the same room as her until recently estranged mother…asking her to stay…and genuinely WANTING her to stay. THAT was the remarkable part! Up until the previous October when…when things had gotten ugly, Anne could hardly stand in the same room as Barbara Kessler. And now…now, she didn't want her…her mother to go, not now, not when things were…almost like they were back…before.

If there had been one positive thing to arise from Kimmie's nightmare of an ordeal, it had been this, not only for Kim and Anne but for the whole family. The kids had their grandmother and Anne…Anne had…

"Sweetheart, thank you. I…I've waited…I mean, I've…I've kind of dreamt of you saying that," Mom smiled as Anne offered her a cup of coffee. "But…I've been running for a long time and I think it's way past time that I start trying to piece my…or better yet OUR life back together," Mom reached over and squeezed her daughter. "My little girl's all grown up now…"

"Well…not so grown up that…that I…"

Anne Possible had faced down Mauvais Dentes, Hundjägers, and Klaustreich. She'd faced down a Siegbarste with only a pocket knife dipped in Siegbarste gift. This…Anne just felt like she couldn't resist saying it, almost like she was possessed. With the trial over and things getting back to…what passed for normal in their family…Anne felt like…well…like things were kind of…they almost felt…well…like they did before Daddy died. There; she'd actually said it. Anne could still remember only too well the kind of person Barbara Kessler was before, the fights, the yelling, and…Anne could remember shouting at her grandparents that she couldn't REMEMBER when Mom had actually cared about her. That had been an emotional teenager mouthing off but…Mom was like a completely different person now and…Anne had the sinking suspicion that Mom could read her like a book right now, just like…well…when Anne had been a teenager during the few times when she actually lived in the same place as her mother. As a sixteen year old, that had been an utterly infuriating little quirk Mom had possessed but…Mom got up from the counter and gave her a hug.

"Annie, nothing can ever make up for the childhood had but…this past month has been one of the best of my life! Never again; I swear to you that I'll never leave you like that again. You may be pushing…39," Anne couldn't help but giggle at that. "But I promise you that I am going to be the best mother I can be with whatever time I have left. Not to mention the fact that…well…being a Grandma is so cool!"

Now THAT Anne had no problem openly laughing at. Cool or not, the last four weeks certainly had proven that Mom was good at it. The boys were loving every single story she told (amended of course until the boys started…showing signs) and Kim…Kim was following Mom around like a puppy. "I mean, I could get used to this," Mom sighed, returning to her stool and mug of coffee. "For the first time, I'm not on someone's tail, somebody's not on MY tail, or somebody's not on my tail while I'm on someone else's. I mean, I'm a Grimm in one of the most Wesen-saturated communities in the world and I slept like a baby last night. I didn't even have a knife under my pillow or anything!"

"Only you would actually notice something like that, Mom."

Mother and daughter shared a good laugh and continued getting breakfast ready. Mom was pleased to see that the Saturday tradition of Grandma Cederholm's pancakes and sausages was still in existence. Hey, that was one Kessler family tradition and fond memory that Anne had been only too happy to keep alive. Now that she thought about it, Kimmie was coming up on her 17th birthday and still didn't know the secret family recipe. That really should be rectified…and with TWO generations of Cederholm women to pass the torch, that would make it doubly special. As Anne saw it, that recipe was as much a part of her heritage as being a Grimm was. If Great Grandma Cederholm could be trusted, that recipe went back close to three hundred years.

As Anne had become only too accustomed to over the years, the minute the tray of pancakes hit the table, a stampede hit the stairs and the pair was quickly greeted by a trio of salivating kids all jockeying for position to get the first helping.

"One experience you and Daddy missed out on," Anne sighed with a trace of amusement. Jim and Tim always stuck together when it came to rallying against their older sister…but all alliances were forgotten on Pancake Day…and this was their first since the trial had concluded. Tim had gotten to the table first, managing to combine both wide-eyed anticipation with extreme smugness, with Kim coming in second and Jim pulling up the rear. It still baffled Anne sometimes. Those three were like a pack of starving Blutbad on a rabbit den. The younger generation, now fully supplied with pancakes, scrammed into the dining room, leaving a slightly amused Anne and thoroughly shocked Mom.

"The…the word that comes to mind is…I don't think there IS a word to describe what I just saw," Mom gasped as she absent-mindedly took Anne's offered plate. "And this happens every Saturday?"

"Every Saturday since the twins were four," Anne laughed, taking her own plate and sitting down next to Mom. "As I said, you and Daddy only had one child. I can only IMAGINE what it was like with you, Aunt Samantha, and Uncle Steve on Pancake Day."

"We were NOTHING like…I mean…how dare you…"

Anne rolled her eyes and speared a slice of pancake. The twins, for the moment, seemed to have called a truce and she asked them to pass the syrup. Drenching her plate in the gooey goodness, she started to chow down in her own right. God…that tasted good, like something you'd get from Wonka's factory! As the feeding frenzy began to subside, little snippets of conversation picked up. Jim and Time had made plans to go over to a friend's house to work on a "secret experiment" and needed a ride. Mom readily volunteered, provided James didn't need his car. Mom was adamantly against getting rid of that ridiculous motorcycle and was still shopping for a car.

"Say what you will about the French but in Marseilles, it'd still be PRIME weather for my motorcycle," Mom ventured around mouthfuls of pancake.

"Well, looking out the kitchen window at the fresh blanket of fluffy powder covering the landscape, Anne couldn't exactly disagree. Immediately following Thanksgiving, as if to officially mark the entrance into the holiday season, Middlesex County had been gifted with about a foot of snow overnight, forcing the schools to close and give the kids an extended Thanksgiving break. It'd been snowing steadily ever since.

"Ha…welcome to the Great Lakes, Mom," Anne replied after a mouthful of coffee. "What about you, Kimmie? Any plans?"

"Tara and I were going to meet up to work on our family history projects together. It okay if we do it here?"

"Sure; what's the assignment?"

"We have to take two ancestors, one from each side of the family, who made a positive impact on the world."

"Ooooo, who are you doing yours on?" Mom asked, polishing off her coffee and getting up to get a refill.

"Well, from Mom's side, I know I want to do Lennart Torstensson."

"Who's L…Lemon Tortureson?" The twins replied in unison.

Both Mom and Anne snorted, both at the boys'…colorful…pronunciation and at Kim's subsequent eye roll. The past few months had been a bit of a crash course in family history for Kimmie and in the week that followed her return to Middleton, she'd devoted herself to her family history as much as she had to being a Grimm.

"Lennart Torstensson," Anne corrected, carefully enunciating every syllable. "He was your ancestor a long time ago. In the 1600s, he was a famous general who served the King of Sweden."

"Wow," Jim gasped, syrup cascading down his face and onto his pajama top. Oh well, at least Saturday was also laundry day. "Was he a knight?"

Anne looked over at her mother, both savoring the unspoken humor of the whole thing. "Something of that nature, yes."

"He's your…four…five…six…about your eight times Great Grandfather," Mom added. "You can go to the library and read books about him. King Gustav of Sweden called him his most trusted friend and his 'Trusty Cannonier'."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Annie?"

Anne turned to Barbara as she handed her another plate to dry. It wouldn't seem like much to an outside observer but when in the kitchen, it quickly became apparent that when her daughter had a choice, she frequently elected to do things by hand. You certainly could see Grandma Cederholm in that little act, the epitome of the tough Swedish farmer's wife, never shying away from hard work!

"Out of curiosity…and feel free not to answer but…have the boys shown…I mean…have they started…?"

"Do they have synen?" Anne guessed, slipping into Swedish. "Well…since Kim started…seeing things…James and I have been watching but…Kimmie didn't start until she was almost 16. Boys develop the ability later than girls, right?"

Barbara nodded.

"My hunch is that we've got a few years until it will happen…if it does at all."

That was probably a fair assumption. The interesting thing, though, would be if one of them developed The Sight and not the other. As far as Barbara knew, Jim and Tim were the only set of twins in the Torstensson line and she knew enough about twins to know that identical was to be taken quite literally, right down to their DNA. Would both of them get it if they got it at all? Would one of them get it and if so, would the other be able to sense something wrong?

"Mom? You awake in there?"

"Oh…uh…yeah; just kind of zoned out there for a second. All the talk with the boys about Lennart Torstensson just got me thinking a little."

"Oh…since Kimmie, I've been thinking about that a LOT."

"Was it bad…when it first hit her?"

"Well…it was just hard for her to come to grips with for a few weeks. She…developed…a lot later than I did and…it was just another problem to make being a teenager especially hard. We were just lucky one of the first Wesen she saw fully woged was Amy. The shock of it made Kimmie pass out and Ames called me immediately after. Boy…I never realized how lucky I was, never remembering NOT being able to see Wesen. Those first few days were…anything but easy sometimes…especially her nightmares."

THAT…was something that Barbara had hoped her granddaughter would've managed to dodge. Anne had INDEED been lucky. Barbara remembered only too well the times Daddy had rushed into Barbara's room to his daughter's frantic screams at one nightmare or another. She could remember a particularly nasty one about Hässlich but…it sure looked like Kim had come through it like a champ. From what Barbara had seen in the basement, Kim hadn't been blowing smoke about those journals. At the rate Kim was going, they were going to have to start bringing in shipments from the apartment in Chicago.

"Annie…have I told you lately what a great job you did with my granddaughter?"

"Only about every other day since you've been here," Annie giggled as she reached a soapy hand to put a wet hand print on her mother's shoulder, the little scamp.

… _DING…DONG…_

Barbara tossed the dish rag on the rack and headed for the door. Stopping at the door, Barbara's eye shot right to the peep hole. She really felt safe in Suburbia but…some habits just died very hard, as they said. She relaxed when she spotted the bundled-up form of Kim's Eisbeber friend, Tara Lutz. She heaved open the door and greeted her with a cheery smile…or at least what Barbara THOUGHT was a cheery smile. Miss Lutz gave a small EEEP and woged into her Eisbeber form. Annie had been trying to spread the word that the "New Grimm in Town" was okay but…when the last new Grimm to show their face was an Ende Der Zeiten, she couldn't really blame some of the townspeople for being a little skiddish around her.

"Hi…uh…Mrs…uh…Kessler…um…"

"Oh please, Tara. You can call me Barbara. I think Kimmie's just finishing getting dressed if you want to go up.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Man…your Grandma scares the crap out of me!"

Kim couldn't help but laugh at that statement…and laugh HARD! GRANDMA freaked her out? Okay, Grandma WAS a Grimm…who'd taught Mom…and could wield a knife like a ninja…and was frequently throwing Kim across a training mat despite being almost fifty years her senior…and not to mention the first Grimm to set foot in Middleton since that Ende Der Zeiten nightmare. Anyway, Grandma really seemed to be taking suburban…or at least not having to look over your shoulder every other minute…really well…and it was totally spankin having her here.

"Ah, she's harmless…unless you're a Hundjaeger," Kim shot back, pulling on a clean O-Boyz t-shirt. As her head popped through the top, her face took on a serious note, however. "Seriously though, Tar, Grandma is old school bad ass. If anything goes down in the future, we're all a lot safer with her around then if she wasn't…and Mom's been so happy since she and Grandma started talking again."

"What…what happened to them?"

"Well…I'm still kind of figuring all of that out myself but…my Grandpa was killed by a particularly nasty kind-of radioactive-type Wesen back when Mom was 12 and…Grandma kind of went on a rampage to avenge him and…kind of wasn't there a lot when Mom was growing up. Grandma said she was in a very dark place and…and there were times when she was bordering on an…well…no need to talk about that. This whole thing was one of the few good things about the whole Ende Der Zeiten thing. Apparently, my Grandma's family has been fighting the Ende Der Zeitens for like…EVER going all the way back to the 1600s. There was this Swedish Nobleman, Lennart Torstensson, my ancestor. He saved…I don't know…THOUSANDS of Wesen, maybe millions. 'We fight the darkness. If the kingdom should fall, we fight. If Man should fall, we fight. With our last breath, against the end of time we will fight'. I mean…well…it sounds better in Swedish but…it's really cool! He was part of this whole secret society with the King and…man…I could go on forever. He's one of the ancestors that I'm going to do for the project."

Kim took a deep breath and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't ever recall being so excited about a…wait a minute. Why was it so quiet? Kim turned around and…haha. Tara had planted on herself on the bed and was staring at her, totally and completely enraptured, as if Kim herself were Moses, laying down the 10 Commandments.

"Hey," Kim sat down next to her friend. "It's like Mr. Cooper is always saying in class. Everyone has a story worth telling. What about you? I bet your Eisbeber ancestors built grand monuments, paved roads that go on forever. What have you found out?"

"Well, actually…"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"The tracking gizmo stopped here. She's got to be here!"

Nico and Tony piled out of the Cadillac, guns drawn and fingers caressing the trigger like they would a broad in the sack. Neither one knew how true the stories about their target were but…if even HALF of them were true, he was oh so thankful for the MP5 strapped to his shoulder. It'd cost a pretty penny and always required a little explaining when a 5-0 caught sight of it but in situations like this, it was well worth it. Every time some uppity Eisbeber caught sight of it, they as good as crapped their pants but…a look wasn't going to be good enough for this hit. This was going to require shooting…and quick shooting if…if whatever Wesen they were tracking could really…

LIGHT FLASH! Nico detected the faintest flicker in the corner of this eye. He swung to the right and the faint _POP…POP…POP_ of the silenced bullets rang out through the dark parking lot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tony barked, slugging him in the shoulder. "You jumping at shadows now?"

"I saw a spark," Nico shot back, keeping his eyes on where the flame had been. "Isn't this Wesen chick supposed to be able to do something with fire…kind of like a Damonfuerer?"

"Come on; those guys were probably drunk."

"Tony…they're dead! We know the police report is bogus. Some of them were carved up like a Thanksgiving turkey while the rest were…"

Tony held up a fist to silence him. What? What had he seen? The fist broke apart and Tony motioned for him to look straight ahead. Nico's eyes followed through the precious few parked cars, coming to rest on…there! This was almost too easy! That was her, crouching behind the car they'd tracked her in. She must've been completely turned around because she was as good as out in plain sight. She was probably trying to ambush them or something but… oooooh, this was going to be sweet. Nico raised his gun and zeroed in on the target. He heard the hammer click of Tony's .357 Colt Python. There wasn't going to be anything left to burry after they were done with this bitch!

… _BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG…_

… _BOOM…BOOM…BOOM…BOOM…_

The pair ran up to their fresh kill and lowered their weapons, ready to make a kill shot if necessa…oh crap!

"My turn!" The voice was like ice. Without warning, a light burst out like someone had set off a bomb and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I've been itching to get a new Grimm Possibility story going! Anne and her mother are finally able to reunite and start rebuilding their relationship, Kim and the twins have a Grandma Kessler, and all is right with the world…or as right as it can be with three Grimms in the house. Often times I find myself going in massively different directions with my stories but I can tell you, look for some old faces and in particular, a new enemy that will test the bonds of Mother and Daughter and push to the brink Wesen and Grimm alike._

 _Kim Possible and all characters associated are the copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the intellectual property of Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle._

 _Grimm and all characters associated are the copyrighted property of Universal Television and the intellectual property of Steven Carpenter, David Greenwalt, and Jim Kouf_


	2. Chapter 2

"Wonderful projects, all of you," Mr. Cooper congratulated.

Kim was willing to bet that most of the class wasn't even listening and quite frankly…probably didn't care how they had done. That was just the Cross you bore for having History the last period of the last day before Christmas break. Kim herself was really in the mood to just get out and start celebrating. But, she had to admit, Mr. Cooper wasn't just blowing smoke. Her classmates had come up with some truly spankin stories.

Sneaky little Tara really had been putting her on when they first started. The Erie Canal? Her ancestor, Amos Eaton, had been one of the principal engineers on one of the biggest engineering projects in American History? Everyone, both Wesen and Human alike, had some amazing family stories. Mindy Hoffman's great grandmother had been in the Norwegian Resistance during WWII, Charlie Hermann's five times Great Grandfather had been on the Lewis and Clark expedition (unusual for a Seelengut), and Josh Manky's four times Great Grandfather had been a surveyor for the Railroads after the American Civil War. What's more, everyone had seemed tremendously proud of what they had found. And why shouldn't they be? Kim just wished she'd been able to see Ron or Monique's project.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, here's hoping you all have a fun and above all SAFE holiday," There was a series of eye rolls. "You are free to go in three…two…one and a half…one and a third…oh, what the heck. Go on and scram."

The inhabitants bolted out of the classroom like a pack of hungry Löwens. For the next three weeks, they didn't have a care in the world, Kim most of all. Sleeping in, spending days on end at Aunt Amy's, it was going to be absolutely SPANKIN! She could smell the wood polish and linseed oil now!

Kim came to a halt at her locker and was greeted by Ron with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, pretty lady," Ron flashed that goofy…yet still utterly dazzling…smile and wrapped an arm around Kim's waist. "So a certain someone happens to have two tickets to go see Fearless Ferret Redux tomorrow night."

Kim couldn't help but smile. Ron thought he was SO smooth. "Would this certain someone happen to be looking for a lovely lady to go with?"

"Well...I mean…with it being the holidays, there's some pretty stiff competition but…"

Why that little…so he was going to be FUNNY, was he? "Well, tell that certain someone he's not as funny as he thinks he is…and I'll be ready at 7:00?"

Sometimes even Kim didn't know how it had happened…but there was absolutely no doubt in her mind. She loved Ron Stoppable with all her heart. For as long as she could remember, Ron had been her number one best pal. They'd shared secrets, experiences both good and bad. If there had always been one person in this world who knew her best, it was him, but…even as soon as a year ago, if you'd told her that she'd be feeling this way, it would've been utterly and absolutely inconceivable. The last few months had been anything but easy but…if anything, they'd only made her feelings stronger. She'd been in a very dark place after the kidnapping but…the man standing before her hadn't been about to let her stay there for a single moment.

"Ronald Stoppable," Kim gazed into those breathtakingly beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Well…not since lunch…but I DO like hearing it," Ron sighed, taking Kim's book bag while she pulled on her coat. "Especially since I love you more!"

The pair walked hand in hand out to the student parking lot. As a wave of chilly December air hit the hoard of fleeing students, Kim snuggled up close to her boyfriend, savoring the added warmth of his feathers as he woged just to keep her warm. Mannschaft Falke, Fuchsbau, so many Wesen didn't know how good they had it, having that extra layer of fur or feathers to keep warm.

If you could say anything about Kim's "new" car it was pretty good in the winter. The green 2005 Ford Focus had been kind of an early Christmas present. Kim had had a bit saved away and Grandma and the parents had agreed to chip in for the rest, for some long overdue Christmas and Birthday money, Grandma had said. It got Kim from A to B and Aunty Amy had paid her more than enough for the gasoline…and it sure beat riding Ron's scooter in the winter! The pair climbed inside and buckled in. Kim threw the vehicle into drive and pulled out into traffic.

"So," Kim began. "What are you getting me for Christmas?"

Ron was completely silent. So…he wanted to play it THAT way, did he?

"Come on," She was driving so unfortunately her patented puppy dog pout wasn't in her available repertoire so she tried to sound as sweet as possible. "Please? I've seen you in the store," Darn it; still nothing. "If you tell me, I might tell you what I'm getting you for Hanukah."

"You have no power here, Kimberly Anne Possible," Did he have to look so smug about it? If she could've deployed the dreaded PDP, Ron would've…well…he wanted to surprise her…and if she was honest with herself, she didn't really expect Ron to tell her. He really was so sweet.

Kim pulled to a halt outside Ron's house. The two shared a kiss and a promise to call and were greeted by Mrs. Stoppable waving from the doorway. She really was so nice, always treating Kim like a daughter.

Pulling away, Kim looked at the clock on the dashboard. 3:15? She was actually early. Aunt Amy was expecting her at the store. Most of it would be store work but…Aunt Amy had been in DC on a buying trip and the new purchases were supposed to be arriving tomorrow!

Middleton wasn't really that crowded considering it had just been flooded with high schoolers without much else to do. Most of the businesses had had their decorations up since the end of Thanksgiving. Kim could still remember herself and Monique running through the store, stringing up tinsel and hanging decorations on a pair of trees. Aunt Amy had confided in Kim that since this was Monique's first Christmas since the adoption had been made official, Aunt Amy really wanted to go all out this year, swing for the fences as it were. And Kim was just fine with that. Hopefully, the music/jewelry box Kim had been working on restoring would be a good start too.

Kim pulled up the driveway next to the workshop and climbed out, a smile on her face and a song in her heart. This was going to be a great Christmas. Kim could just feel it.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Man, Anne had been SOOOO close! Only ten more minutes and she could've clocked out free and clear with not a single call and a completely empty morgue. Which, quite frankly, would've been just fine with her; it hadn't really bothered her at first but…God, she could feel her stomach churning like she'd swallowed a tilt-a-whirl. She'd managed to keep down lunch with Mom and Amy but…there had been a few close calls today, Anne almost having to run for the nearest bathroom or bucket. And then, as if to be the final nail in the coffin, the call came, two bodies found near the park and ride lot just off the freeway.

Still, it was late enough that all she would likely do is perform her preliminary inspection and then see to the transportation back to the office. Anything more than that, nobody would blame her if she put it off till tomorrow, especially given the way she was feeling. It wasn't exactly conducive to solving the case when you proceeded to vomit all over evidence.

Charlie pulled the van to a halt in the park-and-ride and climbed out with her bag. The call had said two bodies turned up when a couple's dog had gotten out and started digging into a nearby snowbank. All the initial officers would say was that it wasn't pretty.

The responding officer, one of the rookies on the force, greeted Anne, looking like she felt about as bad as Anne herself did. Kneeling down to look at the pair of bodies, she couldn't really blame the poor kid.

Well…there were no obvious signs of death but it looked as if whoever had done this had taken…lit a baseball bat on fire…and used these two for batting practice. Both victims were male, late 20s or early 30s, and both in pretty good shape. The clothing, pretty high end stuff, seemed to have fused to wherever the flaming object made contact with the skin. Anne drew her instruments and, factoring the environment and other external factors, time of death was…between sixteen and eighteen hours ago.

"I've got a gun over here," One of the CSU techs called out. "Hey, Doc; did either of the vics fire a gun?"

Well, this had just gotten interesting. Whoever…whatever…may not have gotten a complete jump on these two? Anne pulled out a vial of liquid paraffin and a scalpel. Scraping off a few of the skin cells into the vial. Sealing it up and giving it a good hard shake, sure enough if it didn't turn a dark red, signifying the presence of gunpowder. So there had been gunfire? Neither had any obvious bullet wounds of any sort so they had to be shooting at the attacker; so…unless someone…or several someones… actually HAD taken a flaming baseball bat to these two, this had all the indications of being Wesen-related. What immediately came to mind was a Dämonfeuer. They were strong, fire breathing…but…if it was, there would've been signs of feeding. When they could get it, Dämonfeuer usually fed on humans, making them something of a rarity in such a Wesen-saturated community as Middleton but…this couldn't be a Dämonfeuer! The burning was just too…focused. If these two got in the way of a "dragon", the burning would've been spread across their bodies. These…these were most definitely blows from a blunt object or…possibly even a fist.

"This had better be good," Anne heard Mack call out as she arrived on scene. "I was getting ready for a particularly enjoyable date tonight. Guy had center ice tickets to the Mastodons game tonight. "What have we got?"

"Two vics," Anne replied. She…something didn't feel right. "No ID on their person but based on body temperatures outside, I put time of death around 2 am this… _COUGH_ …morning. I…I can't determine cause of death yet but…"

"You okay, Anne? You look a little…"

Oh God…she felt like she was going to…

… _GULP…_

Oh God…she was going to…she needed to find a…her eyes fell on a nearby trash can. She hoped to God nobody was in her way. She darted over, ripped off the lid, and was suddenly very glad she'd chosen a simple French dressing on her salad at lunch. At least it tasted the same coming back up.

"Woman's fished a severed head out of a pool of stagnant water and hardly bats an eyelash," She heard Mack chuckle. "Our ME loses her lunch over a few burns?"

"Screw… _HEAVE…_ YOU," Anne gasped!

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

What fresh Hell was it going to be now? Anne leaned back on the examination table in an attempt to quiet her stomach. The ride to Middleton General had been…eventful. Anne had spent the entire trip in the back of Mack's squad car with a bucket…and an unending stream of truly idiotic jokes from Mack…and now she found herself waiting.

Lucy Miller hadn't exactly been thrilled about having to stay late but…it was one of the perks of being a friendly Grimm in a Wesen city. A LOT of said Wesen ended up owing you favors. The two had known each other from Med School and Anne had just happened to be present when a particularly thick…and even more drunk…Dickfellig had tried to make a move on the young Scharfblicke. Kim and Lucy's daughter Wendy were on the cheer team together and on pretty good terms…and okay; Anne HAD collected a lot of favors and she wasn't about cashing them in.

Anne heard Lucy come back in and slowly forced herself back up into a sitting position. "Well," Lucy began. "I ran the full gauntlet of tests. How long did you say this nausea had been bothering you?"

Ann thought back. "Maybe a little over a week now; I mean, I didn't start vomiting until today but its kind of felt like my stomach's been churning for a while. What'd the tests say?"

"Well…you and I are approximately the same age; right?" Anne nodded. "Have you shown any signs of menopause yet?" Not…not that Anne had noticed. Granted, the last few weeks had been a new definition of chaos but…mood swings and hot flashes would definitely have still been something she'd have recognized. "Well then, the test results support only one conclusion. Anne Possible…you are pregnant!"

"I…I'm…pregnant?" Anne could feel her eyes grow wider.

"A little over a month along now, I'd say," A smile spread across Lucy's face like a wave. "From your dumbstruck expression, I'd wager that this is something of a happy accident?"

She…when…how did…oh! That night before the conference in Philadelphia came crashing down on her. That had to have been it! Things had…well…they had moved pretty fast and…it WAS the first time they'd been alone in the house in…MUCH too long…and in the heat of the moment, they must've…must've…Anne looked down at her stomach. She was…pregnant. She and James were…they were going to have another baby!

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Hurry home; got big news.

Kim glanced at the text from Mom. Big news? What could've possibly come up? She turned around to glance at the clock above the cash register. Not quite 7 o'clock? That meant she had close to another two hours to find out the big scoop. Unless…no; the list of recipients included Aunt Amy so pumping her for info would've been a waste but…what was the drama? Her hunch was that it was good. Otherwise, Mom probably wouldn't have bothered to text Kim, let alone Aunt Amy. What was going on?

The bell the front door chimed, pulling Kim out of her internal musings. Kim had spent most of her shift running the store with Aunt Amy in the workshop tending to orders…which wasn't such a bad thing. It was kind of a thrill, making a sale, and Kim couldn't deny that the extra commission Aunt Amy paid her on some of the bigger items was a definite plus. Still…part of what attracted Kim to this business was working with her hands, restoring a piece of history. It was like…almost like bringing history back to life.

Her customer…or customers as she later found out…were men, pretty well-dressed. Aunt Amy's services were pretty well-known in Pennsylvania and the surrounding States and that attracted all kinds to Middleton. Kim snagged her blue-tinted glasses, as a precaution, and ran over to greet them. Nobody had ever really been able to explain to Kim how Wesen was able to tell a Grimm from an ordinary human being, other than it had something to do with the Grimm's eyes. To that end, in an attempt to avoid sending potential customers from running for the next state, Aunt Amy had presented Kim with a stylish pair of blue sunglasses. "For her light sensitivity", Aunt Amy hade joked. And they seemed to work too. Wearing them around unfamiliar customers had become so natural that she'd taken to always wearing them at work, part of her look.

"Welcome to Buried Treasures," Kim smiled and gestured towards the counter. "Can I help you two find anything?"

The pair turned and…Kim's mind flashed immediately to the pistol Aunt Amy kept under the register. Now that she'd had a good look, these two looked almost like they'd been snatched out of a bad mobster movie. One of them was all business, a face looking like it was etched out of granite…and etched with a permanent scowl. The other…Kim had to fight from slugging him across the jaw. She couldn't tell if the Godfather reject was sizing her up or…or undressing her with his eyes. Ugh! This guy had to be at least 30 and…and Kim was in high school for Heaven's sake.

"We'd like to speak with the owner of this establishment," The serious one muttered. Was that a French accent?

"Yeah…so scurry back and get her," That bastard was staring at her like a piece of meat. It…it made her skin crawl. If he so much as made a MOVE towards her she'd bring him to his knees and give him a headache for the ages!

"I'm sorry," Kim replied calmly…but giving Mr. Casanova a steely-eyed glare. "She's working on restoring a cabinet and can't be disturbed.

This time, the serious one was fixing her with a gaze, though she was certain that HE was sizing her up. No doubt he thought himself a predator…but a predator facing another predator. There was the Smith & Wesson Revolver under the register. There was a dagger strapped to the edge of the counter. She had one of her trusty kukris next to the door to the workroom. She could get to either of them and…both of them woged! They were…oh God! They were Hässlich! All of a sudden…could they see? Did they know about what she…Kim's mind flashed to Tara. They…they couldn't be here for her…or any of the other Eisbeber in town…could they?

Their woge disappeared and Mr. Serious nodded to the door. The slime ball gave Kim one last grin and headed for the door. "We'll return at a later time then. Merci beaucoup."

The black-clad figure shut the door behind him and…

… _GASP…_

Kim heaved a breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in. She felt like…like she was back in that dark street, bloody kurki still held firmly in her hands. She…she'd just hurled the other into a…

"Kimmie? Was that a customer? I…Kimmie?"

The scene before Kim vanished in a puff of smoke, replaced once again by the antique store, the dead Hässlich replaced by Aunt Amy. Oh God…Kim wrapped her arms around the older woman. The unexpected action must've shocked Aunt Amy into woging. A blanket of fur tickled Kim's cheek.

"I…we…we had two…two Hässlich…come into the store," Kim gasped, trying to get control of herself. "They asked…to see you and…"

"Kim," Aunt Amy's voice became dead serious, her arms holding her adoptive niece protectively. "Did they try anything?"

"No," Kim's breathing was coming more regularly now. "No, I…one of them was eyeing me and I…I just got a little freaked out. I'm okay, really. It's just that…seeing them just sort of brought back memories of when Tara…you know…was taken."

"Hey, I absolutely know," Aunt Amy squeezed her niece just a little harder. "Being a Grimm, even a friendly one, you are going to see some pretty nasty stuff, stuff my little niece would never have to see if I had any say in the matter," Aunt Amy gave her one last squeeze, a kiss on the forehead, and let her go. "I'm sure it was nothing. You scratch a Hässlich and you're almost assured to find a crook but…hey, even Al Capone appreciated antiques," She glanced over at the clock. "Hey, why don't we close up a little early and go find out what that big news was that your Mom mentioned? We can swing by Tara's on the way, if you want, and go check on her."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Marco gazed through his set of binoculars as the lights of the store were shut off and the pair of vehicles exit the driveway and head south. Man, he'd been hoping for more from this trip than to just scope out that hot redheaded tail…not that he didn't appreciate it…but they needed to know for certain if the kid was a Grimm for this to work. With those stupid blue glasses…he just couldn't tell. If they were going to get the help they needed to pull off this hit, they needed to be ABSOLUTELY sure!

Giuseppe and the rest of those _bastardi_ had been sent to Erie to keep them from embarrassing the family any more than they already had, and yes, as something of a second chance at redeeming themselves. They'd actually looked to be making a decent go of it. Not to mention the fact that they'd managed to recruit some truly first class tail at that club they'd set up.

But then came those reports in September, reports of some insane fire-throwing Wesen that absolutely no one could identify and a pair of red-headed Grimms teaming up with some Balam from the Erie PD. The only thing anyone knew for certain was eight Hässlich were dead…some of them quite painfully dead…and no one had any leads except for the name "Possible". So, for all intents and purposes, they had jack shit. That is…until the news about that British big wig getting caught snatching that high school girl!

"Either that one is not a Grimm…or she is indeed very clever."

He felt a shiver go down his spine. Don Antonio was sufficiently incensed about what happened to Giuseppe's operation that he'd been proclaiming to anyone with ears that he was pulling out all the stops on this one. Unfortunately, that also meant that…well…there wasn't much in this world that scared him but…anyone with half a functioning brain would be at least a little intimidated by a Reaper. Fellow Hässlichen or no, those guys were fucking monsters!

"So what do you want to do? Follow them?"

"I must report in to my superiors," The Reaper crisply replied. "The daughter won't be home for several hours. Search the building. Another will be back to pick you up again."

Marco wasn't keen on spending a night out in the cold but only a moron tried to argue with one of their kind. He climbed out at watched the black Dodge Challenger speed away into the night and turned back to the job at hand. Based on the quick glimpse he'd gotten inside, this wasn't some glorified indoor yard sale. The merch was first rate and unfortunately that also went for the security protecting it. But Marco Aldeni had matched wits with a few systems of that level and was perfectly willing to add this to the list. After all, what the hell else was he going to do? Maybe he could swipe a few things worth fencing once he got back to New York."

Based on a cursory inspection, the Fuchsbau who supposedly ran this place lived above it. So that was probably the best entry point. He made his way around to the back, pausing at the base of the stairs leading up to their front door.

"Quia tenebræ…penetrare…anima vestra!"

Marco whirled around, hand darting to the Ruger SR9 in a practiced motion from years of fighting. Where had that voice come from? It was a woman, he was sure, but…where was she? All he could tell was she was behind him!

"Mors uelut penna, sorte monte!"

Okay…maybe there were a few other things that made him nervous. Why didn't this bitch show herself…or just shoot him? And what was with the Latin? It was like he was standing in front of Sister Rosanna again!

"Tandem morte esse veloces!"

"WHO ARE YOU? WHO…?"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The smell of burnt flesh filled the alley like the air around her. Michelle Gorton, better known to those who actually KNEW her as Shego, ripped her hand from the Hässlich's chest as he crumpled to the snowy ground like the rag dolls that Andrea had played with before…NO; she wasn't going to go there! She was on a mission and she had to hold to it! The people here had absolutely no idea what was about to happen to them, what was about to befall them!

She could still remember it so clearly…and yet couldn't believe it. Erie had been almost three months ago and…when she'd started won this path after…after…NEVER did she expect to fight on the same side as…as a…Grimm, let alone two. But…she'd not only fought alongside…but back to back. In the weeks that followed, as she played that scene out over and over again…and that girl…that GRIMM had rushed to the kid's aid, that WESEN kid's aid. She had no way of knowing if Shego was helping her friend or…since her family had…Shego could count on one hand the number of people that had showed her…even the slightest kindness and…she HAD to help them!

She'd been in D.C when the story had broken, at least for her, about an American teenager being kidnapped by some lunatic billionaire. Kim Possible of Middleton, PA; and Shego hadn't exactly been the only one to react; at seeing the same story on the bar TV, her quarry for the evening was just as surprised about the news.

And so, word had spread, from DC to Philadelphia to New York to Pittsburg, and with it, so traveled Shego's wrath. Her experience told her, all too strongly, that with Hässlichen and Grimms in the mix, it was only a matter of time until…

Shego hefted the body onto her shoulder and began making her way to her car parked around the block. Reaper or no, all Hässlich had to die! If it cost her everything she had, even her life, this was one family that wasn't going to…she paused at the trunk of her old Chevy Malibu.

"Daddy," She breathed. "I…I miss you all so much and…and you always told me not to be afraid to stand up for what I believed was right. Well…I'm about to go through the Crucible and…if I don't come out the other side, I'll…at least…well…we'll see each other again."

 _Author's Notes:_

 _From the first time I used her, Shego was a character I wanted to develop more. I always envisioned her as something of a Punisher-type character, definitely the anti-hero type. Barbara Kessler and Anne and Kim Possible have overcome Ende Der Zeitens, the very worst imaginable in the lives of Wesen and Grimm alike. Will the infamous Erntemaschinen von den Grimms, the Harvesters of the Grimms, be able to tackle three of the line of Torstensson?_


	3. Chapter 3

Anne Possible rolled out of bed…and her hand unconsciously drifted to her stomach. She was…pregnant, with child, had a bun in the oven, was about to pop out a chillun, and a whole bunch of other goofy expressions. After the initial shock had worn off, Anne was…she couldn't wait to tell everyone! It had…well…she and James had pretty much…having more children really wasn't on…but they were going to! They were going to have another child.

"Good morning, love of my life and mother of my soon to be four children," James leaned over, planting a kiss on Anne's cheek and proceeding to do the same to her stomach. "And how are we feeling this morning?"

"Well…still a little overwhelmed but…pretty darn excited too," Anne sighed, leaning into the one-armed embrace she now found herself it. "Frankly, James, I…I'm just so relieved you reacted the way you did. The whole drive home, I was afraid that…"

"You were 'afraid'?" James interrupted. "Sweetie, what did you have to be afraid of? We're going to have another baby and I haven't been this excited since…well…I think since we found out you were pregnant with the boys."

James was such a goof…but damned if he wasn't just about the best father Anne knew of…except for Daddy. Ever since their first date, James just always seemed to know exactly what to say to put Anne at ease or calm her nerves. She'd…she'd definitely made the right decision when she agreed to go out with that scraggly-haired beanpole of a college student. Looking back on it, it was about the easiest decision she ever made.

"Well…I suppose we should go down and face the family."

"Or," James snuggled up a little closer and started nuzzling her neck. "We could lock the door and have a little…us…time."

Was he…serious? "James Andrew Possible, what in the name of…"

"Look at it this way," James whispered. "At least now I can't get you pregnant."

Did he just say…oh, he couldn't have! Maybe "right decision" had been the wrong words. Well…she'd fix him. Anne's hand shot out and grabbed a pillow, promptly swinging it up to thump her husband in the face with a quite satisfying _OOOOOF_!

"Well, excuse ME for trying to be romantic," James half grumbled and half laughed.

"Ha…REAL romantic there, Jimmy boy; now, if you don't mind, since I'm once again eating for two, can we please go down to breakfast?"

The pair marched down the steps together hand in hand and was greeted by a quartet of smiling faces around the breakfast table. Mom must've elected to make breakfast and…for the first time in too long, the breakfast table wasn't a ravenous display of abandon and horrible table manners. All three of the children were standing and waiting patiently for what Anne assumed was her to take her seat.

"I could get used to this," Anne sighed as she took her seat and gazed at the hot Spanish omelet sitting before her, her favorite. "Kind of makes me consider trying for a fifth child after this."

Mom and James let out a few sniggers at that but Anne's eyes kept being drawn to Kim and the boys. As she looked closer, she could see the signs of the smiles starting to strain and frequent glances to the table ladened with various eggs. Oh dear; they almost looked like they were in pain. What did Mom say to them? Okay…she'd enjoyed it but knowing her kids, this was probably bordering on child abuse.

"Alright, you three," Mom fixed her grandkids with a stern look a drill sergeant might envy. "You're free to eat. Grandma Cederholm will rest easy."

All pretences now abandoned, the three dove in, helping themselves to scrambled eggs, toast, and fried potatoes. As Anne dove into the omelet…it was like diving into a slice of Heaven. The mushrooms and onions were grilled to perfection. The eggs were light and fluffy, exactly like Anne had remembered, and the whole thing exquisitely seasoned. What was Mom's secret?

"Oh, Mom," Anne said around a mouthful of egg. "This is fantastic, the best I ever had. You really didn't have to…"

"Oh yes I did, Missy," Mom replied so matter-of-factly. "This will be the first grandchild I get to be here fore and I am GOING to do things right. My baby is now eating for her own baby and I am going to be there for everything she needs."

Admittedly, that thought HADN'T been lost on her. Mom had played a part, for better or worse, in Kim's birth but had completely absent for Jim and Tim's birth, something that at the time, Anne was oh so thankful for. Anne was…as she thought about it, it really did mean a lot to her that Mom was going to be here for this. She'd be…one of the first to hold their new son or daughter. The child would never not know a Grandma Kessler.

"Thanks, Mom," Anne leaned in and wrapped Mom in a one-armed hug. "That really does mean a lot."

The meal progressed quite jovially. The twins had been egging Mom on to take them to the movies now that they were on vacation. Kim had mentioned a few "unsavory" characters that had visited the store a few days ago. Only in their family did the word "unsavory" usually refer to a Wesen, but Kim assured them that she had probably let her imagination get the better of her, which certainly no one could blame the poor kid for.

But the conversation just seemed to want to stick to babies. "Mom," Anne pushed her empty plate forward, feeling as if she'd eaten enough for triplets. "Did you and Daddy ever…you know…think about having more kids?"

"Well," Mom answered after swallowing a mouthful of juice. "That's a bit of a tale to tell. We'd talked about it certainly, after all, your Grandma Kessler WAS Irish, but…to tell you the truth, you kind of made your Dad and I a little gun shy about having more kids."

What the…what the Hell was THAT supposed to mean? Anne sure didn't recall getting into trouble that much. She always thought she was a good little girl!

"Oh boy," Mom continued turning to the twins. "Let me tell you, boys. Your Mom ran your Grandpa and I completely in circles. She was living proof that you can never child-proof a house. Sometimes it seemed like she just went 100 mph and was powered by a nuclear reactor!"

"Oh, come ON, Mom. That sounds like a BIT of an overreaction!"

"Overreaction nothing," Mom shot back, clearly enjoying herself a little too much. "Little Annie Rebecca Kessler was like a force of nature. I had this house plant in our apartment that I'd been tending since before your Mom was born. She was about a year old and she got it in her head that the flower pot that housed my prized Jerusalem tulip would make a particularly fetching hat."

There were several snorts of laughter around the table. Anne could feel the blood running to her cheeks. This was all so…Mom could at least have had the decency to…she…GRRRRRRR!

"Then there was also the time that your Mom wanted to make a cake for your Grandpa getting a promotion at work and…let's just say that by the time I got there, your Mom looked like she'd been ROLLING in the flour instead of trying to bake with it."

"I was only FOUR, Mom," Anne shot back.

… _BEEEP…BEEEP…_

Anne had NEVER been so glat to hear work calling.

"I'll say ONE thing for dead bodies," Anne grumbled as she got up from the table. "THEY are nice and quiet!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Anne jumped back in surprise as close to a hundred voices seemed to appear out of the walls in a joyous celebration. Anne nearly thought she would go into labor right there on the spot. It seemed like everyone in the department was trying to wedge their way towards her, to voice their congratulations, to give her a hug, or…why was it the moment word got out a woman was pregnant her stomach seemed to become public domain?

"Well, at least that explains why you were going soft on me," Mack replied, thumping her on the back. At least it was a relief from constantly having her stomach rubbed. "I should've been able to smell it. How far along are you?"

"Doc says a little over a month," Anne smiled as she accepted the piece of red velvet cake offered her. James and I had the house to ourselves for the first time in months and…well...neither of us thought it would…" Mack let out a cackle of laughter and took a slice of cake for herself. "I can't believe you guys called in a fake body just to get me in here."

"Oh, we didn't fake it. We've got a dead body in a dumpster on 12th Street. The first responder's been stealing my Diet Cokes from the fridge and I wanted to make him sweat!"

She…? Anne rolled her eyes. Her kind really WERE like dogs sometimes, hardened officers and protectors of law and justice…but far too playful for their own good. Well…Anne still had those two stiffs waiting in the morgue that she needed to get to so…the party was a nice gesture but work was still calling.

Party or no, the deputy ME had the van ready so Anne elected to finish her slice of rather exquisite red velvet cake enroot. Her nausea wasn't that bad right now so she could probably chance it. Red Velvet WAS her favorite. As they drove, even this early in the morning, you could see the holiday crowds beginning to muster. It was nice. When your job sort of revolved around death, it could be easy and…well…sometimes expected…to see the world in a cynical nature. Anne had certainly had days that were harder to forget than most, both as an ME and a Grimm, especially as a Grimm, but…all these people were preparing to celebrate…hope…and giving…and sacrifice and…and now, Anne had a new life growing inside her once again and…when she looked at things like this, the people, the places, it…it just made it all worthwhile somehow.

But that didn't make the job any less gruesome. After the quick series of congratulations from the officers…did Ames actually pass the news onto the entire department…the recently pregnant Anne Possible found herself crouching in a dumpster over a charred and snow-covered body. Things were getting…interesting to say the least. Whoever this was, he wasn't beaten by a flaming object but…that charred mass of flesh where his right lung used to be was nonetheless…thought provoking. It looked like…almost like something had burned so hot that…that it melted clean through the man's chest. Well…at least cause of death was going to be easy to figure out…but…in order to burn that hot, whatever did this had to burn at well over 2000 degrees. This HAD to be Wesen but…what kind she had absolutely no idea about. She'd never come across anything like this…unless…

"What've we got?" Mack climbed in beside Anne.

"Victim is late twenties, maybe early thirties," Anne explained, examining the head. "Rigor had definitely started setting in before he was dumped so…the killer had to have dragged him from somewhere nearby. I'd wager that they didn't want to attract attention so they avoided using a car."

"That fits," Mack replied, doing her own visual examination. "One of the uniforms found a trail leading down Chambers Street."

Chambers Street? Buried Treasures was maybe a block or two up the street. Hadn't Kimmie mentioned some suspicious Wesen coming into the store a few days ago? Anne couldn't recall her daughter going into details but…the store had internal cameras and sensors to put the Pentagon to shame…but few if any cameras on the street.

"Anne? Something on your mind?"

"Amy's antique store is up the street. Kimmie mentioned seeing some…unsavory was the word…Wesen that came into the store last night, two of them."

"You thinking one of them was the killer?"

"Whoever it was, Mack…this is one DANGEROUS Wesen. I'll check my books but…I have my suspicions but…nothing concrete. If I'm right, it might complicate things."

Mack's cell phone chimed. "Brody," She answered. "Are you sure? Okay; I'll tell her." The call clicked off and Mack motioned for the two to climb out. "ID just came back on those two stiffs from last night. They just so happened to be two high-profile hitmen for the Montefusco crime family out of DC."

Montefusco…Montefusco…something about that name seemed to claw at her memory but she couldn't quite…

"They…just so happen to be the 'family' that…grabbed the Lutz girl a few months back. Which…would make them Hässlichen…and I'd bet dollars to dog biscuits that we were just staring at another one in the dumpster."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Man, Mr. Lutz, I think Mrs. Lutz is really going to like this," Kim smiled as she finished tying the green bow on the box containing an antique Mette Magrete Tvistman clock. Kim could clearly remember her hands trembling as Mr. Lutz brought the piece in. Mette Magrette Tvistman was the first female clockmaker in Danish History…and the fact that Kim knew that was probably a sign that she'd been hanging around with Monroe a little too long…and even in as rough a shape as it was in, the clock was absolutely gorgeous. According to Mr. Lutz, the clock had been a wedding gift to Tara's six or seven times great grandmother, which had to make it one of the first ever made, and had been in the family ever since. While Aunt Amy had handled the inner workings, that polished oak finish, that new hand-painted clock face, those were all Kimberly Anne Possible!

Man, her holiday check was going to be so spankin! After Christmas, she was going to take everyone on a little road trip to Phillie. They'd do some shopping and…and she and Ron could sneak away to the Delaware River and…spend some alone time together. She could probably talk Grandma into going along as a chaperone.

The door chimed in and Mr. Lutz thanked whoever had held the door open for him; T'was the season to be Jolly, after all. This morning was only the beginning. Kim had a LOT more jolliness to spread and this customer was probably a good next step.

"Happy Holidays; can I help you find something?"

He seemed to be perusing a selection of old French Literature when…two years of training had made the reaction instantaneous. His hand shot out for Kim's face and her wrist shot up in a block…but not before a finger sent her glasses clattering to the floor. Her hands locked in a death grip around the man's wrist, squeezing…squeezing until…

… _CRUNCH…_

She felt the bones snap. Either a dislocation or a break either way, that hand would be useless for weeks if not months. Without even looking, she brought her knee up and pushed herself back towards the counter. Her kukri was the only choice. The pistol would take too much time. She hit the counter with a _thump_ and her hand shot back under the desk, wrapping around the walnut hilt of her trusty weapon and whirled around into a fighting stance and…her breath caught for just the slightest of seconds. H…Hässlich! It was the serious one from last night!

"Le démon montre ses vraies couleurs!"

"Yeah…you're not in France. I spent some time over there and…it wasn't exactly a happy time!"

His only response was to reach into his trench coat and pull out…some kind of bladed weapon. It almost looked like a…like a kama with the blade folded down. He must've flipped a switch on the weapon because the blade flipped up as if spring-loaded. It was a slight twitch but it was enough. He let out a snarl and lunged at her. Her kukri thumped against the wooden handle, knocking it off course, but the momentum still pressing her against the counter. Well, that wasn't going to last. She brought her hand up and slammed it into his sternum. Using the recoil, she clenched her hand into a fist and sent it flying into his gut. Nothing fancy but…it hardly seemed to faze him. No time to think back to her books; this guy was going to be tough.

 _...CRUNCH…_

… _BLOCK…_

… _BLOCK…_

… _SMACK…_

… _SLAM…_

It all happened so fast that Kim refused to come out of her fighting stance.

"You touch my daughter…and I'll skin you alive and feed you to a Lausenschlange!"

"MOM!"

Mom, Detective Brody, and Aunt Amy were standing over the fallen Hässlich, Detective Brody and Aunt Amy with their guns leveled and Mom…Mom held a baton over her head like…like the sword Excalibur.

"I'm calling for backup," Detective Brody barked.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Wow…movies had sure changed since the last time Barbara Kessler was in a movie theater…at least when it wasn't a clandestine rendezvous. When she was the twins' age, The Fearless Ferret was a goofy TV show on Wednesday nights starring Peter North. This was…actually pretty breathtaking! These special effects were…like nothing she'd ever seen. Things looked so real that...what a sight she probably was, a sixty five year old woman staring absolutely enraptured at the screen, mindlessly shoving popcorn into her face.

"You can't kill me! I'm the Ferret!"

God, she had missed out on so much over the years. She could remember seeing Star Wars for the first time with Patrick and thinking the same thing. She…she was just going to ask for movies…lots and lots of movies, every hit movie since…was Raiders of the Lost Ark the last movie she remembered seeing? That'd been a doozy but…she could only imagine what else was out there!

Just as the Ferret had returned to the Ferret Hole, Barbara felt a call of nature, seriously considering ignoring it, but electing to miss a few minutes. The boys could fill her in later. It was a little unnerving going from constant explosions to the complete quiet of the theater lobby. In retrospect, she probably made the right call. What was it about soda that just seemed to shoot right through her? She did her business, cleaned herself up a little, and headed straight back to the theater. White Stripe had all the bridges to Hawthorn City wired to blow and the Fearless Ferret wasn't about to let that stand for…

… _BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ…_

Oh come ON! Really? They were right at the good part and Annie was picking NOW to call? This had better be important or she and her daughter were going to have…

…it wasn't a phone call. A series of texts seemed to bombard Barbara's phone all at once. Something…something had happened at Kimmie's store and…a lot of it Barbara couldn't exactly make heads or tails of. She brought up the last text and…

 _REAPER!_

 _GET BOYS HOME!_

She felt her grip tighten on the phone to the point that she was liable to crush it. Reapers were in Middleton! Kim had mentioned some sketchy…and Barbara hadn't thought to…she was…getting soft and…and now her family was…

… _was perfectly fine! Kimberly didn't have a scratch on her and the Reaper was in custody. All you have to do is get the boys home!_

It…it really was getting annoying how her conscience was now always sounding like her late husband! And, as usual, he was right. Kim had just held her own against a Reaper and Annie and the Middleton PD were going to make the right…okay…they were going to decide what to do. It wasn't for her to say one way or another. Anne just wanted the boys home and Barbara was perfectly willing to acquiesce.

The boys grumbled at the prospect of getting pulled out of the movie but thankfully Anne had explained enough about what she did that the boys had been through this before.

… _BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

Barbara's hand shot to her phone clip. "Annie?"

"Oh, thank God. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're on our way out of the theater now."

"Stay there. There's a cruiser headed your way. Officer Eddie Janko is a friend and should be there any minute."

"Was it only one?"

"Yes but…he's not working alone. It's…I sort of caught a Mob case a few months back involving Hässlichen. It's too much to really get into over the phone. Just get the boys to Officer Janko and follow her home. Head to the police station after and we can explain then."

A mob case? That…almost sounded normal. They were after her daughter because she probably put one of their hitmen away or her brilliant daughter found the DNA of the Godfather's son on a body. Any mother would've been scared stiff if their daughter was caught up in something like that and…Barbara actually kind of felt better knowing this was a police matter as opposed to a…to a Grimm matter. Ha…a bit of a pun, that. She'd have to remember that one.

Officer "Eddie" Janko, as it turned out, was a smallish blonde girl with a youthful face that reminded Barbara of what she'd heard referred to as "the girl next door". She'd been Johnny…or Janie on the Spot…about getting to the theater. No telling if she was Wesen or not but it didn't really matter right now. The boys already seemed to be familiar with her so she didn't ask a lot of questions. The boys piled into her cruiser and Barbara hot footed it to James's car. For good measure, Officer Janko retreated to the trunk of the cruiser and fished out a shotgun and a hand full of shells.

"Doc says you're pretty good. You're going to need to be."

Barbara was certainly no stranger to firearms, being a Cop's daughter. Daddy had insisted on self-defense classes, not just for Barbara, but Sammy too, and both had also probably been the only two girls in 1960s Chicago who, when they weren't playing with dolls, were learning to field strip and clean Daddy's service revolver. Hell, they both could do it blind-folded by the time they were twelve. The Remington 12-guage shotgun actually had kind of a familiar feel to it.

They could do this! They could beat a bunch of Hässlichen gangster wannabes! The resurrected Lion's Pride had already overcome the Ende der Zeitens once again. Kimmie had…Barbara's granddaughter had held her own against a Reaper, no small accomplishment in one so young. Of course, Barbara would expect nothing less. Kimmie WAS a Lager after all.

Barbara threw the Ford Crown Victoria into drive and pulled out into traffic. The key was making it look like she herself was tailing the cop car. Hässlichen weren't exactly the brightest crayons in the Wesen crayon box and as long as they hadn't seen the handoff, she should at least be able to confuse them, maybe draw them off. Now…who looked suspicious? Hässlichen were nothing if not clichéd and predictable. She glanced in her rear view…damned if she didn't miss her Ducati right now…and saw a blue pick-up, a tan Jeep…and a midnight black Lincoln Navigator? That certainly screamed "tail"…and it was almost perfect distance to be one. Barbara made a right turn, the truck went straight, as did the Jeep…and the Navigator was now directly behind her. She could see…tinted windows. THAT was sure subtle. They came to a 4-way stop…damn it; she could see movement but no details. She'd felt okay before but…this was getting a little unnerving! They weren't signaling a turn. It was Barbara's turn and she pulled ahead…and the released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. The Navigator was turning left! At least that was one headache that…

It had only been for half a second, if that. But she had seen him…and she was fairly certain he had seen her. The man was wearing a black form-fitting trench coat, close cropped hair, and…how…how did…no one see it? He was holding a scythe! There…there was a…they only sent two when they were determined to…

Her grip on the steering wheel tightened, turning her knuckles white. A Crown Vic was a very non-descript looking vehicle. No way that he could recognize it as fast as she was going. She eyed the shotgun in the seat next to her. A sickle was powerful and intimidating…but as traditional as Barbara liked to think she was, she felt more than comfortable with a little 21st Century justice on anyone that tried to come near her family!

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Hope you like the building of tension. Rest assured that the tip of the iceberg has yet to be reached. To paraphrase Marc Antony, will the Possibles cry "Havoc" and let slip the Blutbaden of War?_


	4. Chapter 4

Kim couldn't take her eyes off him! As she stood on the other side of the two-way mirror, the Reaper…was that what Mom had called it…sat as if he didn't have a care in the world, eyes completely soulless and uncaring. It…it almost felt like…every time their eyes met, Kim had to remind her that no, he couldn't see her. He remained cuffed to the table and was in the middle of a crowded police station…so why did she feel so unnerved?

She jumped a little as Mom and Detective Brody entered. "Man, scratch a Reaper and you find a sociopath. ID finally came back. Phillippe Coubertin. Guy's wanted for at least seven murders, a dozen rape cases, and that's just in this country. Warrants in Britain, Holland, Poland; the list just goes on!"

"Who…who are…they?" Kim breathed.

"They're a sect of the Wesen community, predominantly Hässlich, whose sole purpose in life is the complete obliteration of all Grimms on Earth," Kim could eel Mom's arm wrap around her. "During the War, for a lot of Wesen, the already delicate relationship they had with Grimms was…well…they felt the Wesen population needed a group to combat the Ende der Zeitens themselves. They ended up calling themselves Fluch der Grimms or the Curse of the Grimms. By the time the Peace of Westphalia was signed, the damage had been done. The reapers were already more fanatical than the Ende der Zeitens could ever be."

"They're a menace," Detective Brody barked. Kim heaved a sigh and finally turned her eyes away from the prisoner in time to see…it…it almost looked like Detective Brody was about to start growling. "They don't care about collateral damage or the rule of law. They'll kill anyone to get to a Grimm! They're nothing but butchers and if I could, I…" Kim's eyes widened as she saw Detective Brody grasp her gun. Mom's hand covered the Detective's and she seemed to relax a little. "He's doing something, planning something! I know it! I can SEE it in his smug face…and so help me God, I'm going to find out!"

With that, Detective Brody stormed out of the room, slamming the door like a thunder clap. Kim whirled around to face Mom. Things were moving so fast and…this was starting to feel all too familiar and Kim did NOT like it. They'd pulled her out of Aunt Amy's so fast that she hadn't even had the chance to relax her fighting stance.

"Mom, what's going on? You yank me out of the store right after a…a Reaper attacked me and…please…tell me what's going on!"

Mom watched Detective Brody enter the room and turned to face Kim. "The Hässlichen who kidnapped Tara are back in Middleton," Mom replied simply.

Oh God…Kim could feel the color drain out of her face. She knew it! It had been simple and blind luck but she knew it! They were here to finish the job, do God knew what to her best friend! Well…she wasn't going to let that happen, not this time! She knew they were coming and she would protect her friend! She'd protect her from Ende Der Zeitens…or Reapers…or whatever!

"I've got to help Tara," Kim tried to make a move for the door…but was held tight.

"Officers are being sent to protect them but…Kimberly, you need to understand this and understand it well. A Reaper wouldn't be sent here to kidnap an Eisbeber. He's here for me…or potentially us…or your Grandmother or…at this point, it doesn't matter. This is…I've never gone up against a Reaper. All I know is what your Grandma and Great Grandfather told me and…Kimmie, these things were…nightmares…for me!"

"But…but you guys caught…he IS going to prison?"

Mom heaved a sigh and turned to face Detective Brody's interrogation. "Oh, most definitely; with that list of charges, he'd be looking at life in prison in over a dozen countries."

"So…so why are you so…it's over, isn't it?"

"Oh no, not even close; you see, somebody had to have brought them here. Somebody had to have tracked us down after the trial, done the heavy lifting as it were, and called them in. Those two bodies I told you about, they work for a notorious organized crime family out of DC. From what I've been able to piece together, the Hässlichen who took Tara were sort of in exile in Erie when everything went down but…apparently, Exile or no, you don't get to mess with them. They had to have tracked us down and called him and…"

"…and sent in two."

Both women turned to see…GRANDMA! Kim let out a huge gasp and ran into Grandmas waiting arms. The two shared a hug and Grandma started moving her hands across Kim, presumably checking for injuries.

"Well, you don't look any worse for the wear," Grandma smiled and turned to give Mom a hug.

"Broke the guy's wrist to get him to drop the scythe," Mom…Mom almost sounded proud despite everything that was going on. "You said there was ANOTHER one out there? Are the boys okay?"

"Officer Janko and James are keeping an eye on them back at the house. They were a little spooked but…apparently this isn't a rare occurrence?"

"I've got to call James. Kimmie, are…will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"I'll keep the kid out of trouble," Grandma replied, putting her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Go check on your boys."

"Grandma," Kim sighed once the door had closed. "Are they really as bad as Mom says?"

Grandma turned to face the window and seemed to be studying the prisoner the same way Kim remembered him studying herself. "They absolutely are as deadly as your Mom told you, Kimmie. If he wasn't in handcuffs, he…he wouldn't stop, not ever, until one of you was dead. They are all over the place in Europe like some kind of secret police force."

"Do they work for the Royals?"

"Nobody really knows who they work for…or even if they work for anyone other than themselves. The only way for anyone to find out anything about them or how they work is…well…to join them. It doesn't really matter. Being Grimms, there's not really much else you need to know. If a Reaper is on your tail…No…I'm not going to sugar coat this for you, Kim. Either they kill you or you kil them. That's the only way it ends."

Uh…well…Grandma was right. That…that really wasn't…sugar coating it…like…at all. Kim felt…okay. This wasn't the WORST thing she'd ever heard. She'd already lived through that but…Grandma didn't even look scared! Kim's stomach was doing back flips with half gainers and Grandma looked as if she'd just got back from a pleasant walk through the park. How…Grandma had to be the bravest…just…how?

"Because I have to, Kimmie."

What…had…had Kim said that last bit out loud? "Grandma, I…I…how do you do it? You and Mom have to be the two bravest people I know and I…I'm…so…scared."

She'd…she'd said it! She was scared of…of all this and…Mom and Grandma were…were going to…and Kim couldn't bring herself together to…

…Kim felt herself pulled into a tight embrace. She found herself resting her head on Grandma's shoulder, holding back a tear. "I'm scared too, Kimmie. I…on the way here, millions of nightmares rushed through my head at once, about you, your Mom, your brothers, your Dad. I was ready to jump at the next person that looked at me funny, all because I couldn't bear to let anything happen to any of you." Grandma started…running her hand up and down Kim's back. Was that where Mom got it? "We wouldn't be human beings if we weren't afraid. Your twice Great Grandfather Damien always had a saying. 'Håll dina rädslor för dig själv, men dela ditt mod med andra.' It means 'Keep your fears to yourself…but share your courage with others'."

"That's…that's Robert Lewis Stevenson."

"Yep; he was a Swede whose favorite author was a Scotsman. Kimmie…you are without a doubt the bravest girl that I've ever known. You stood up to an Ende der Zieten, spit in her face, and outsmarted her at every turn…but all of that, it doesn't ever mean you're too old to be afraid…but it's what you DO with that fear that defines you."

"Well, the boys are…Kimmie? What's wrong?"

"Come here, Annie," Kim could feel Mom being pulled into the hug too. "We…we are Kesslers. We are Lagers. We are Cederholms. We…are Torstenssons…and when we are together, there is NOTHING we can't do!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

It truly was amazing! Annie seemed to have this entire Police Department at her beck and call. They loved her, and the kids especially so. Barbara hadn't been kidding with Kim, though. She'd just gotten her family back and she was NOT going to let it go but…setting foot in the police station, there were over eighty armed men and woman, Wesen and Human alike, all scurrying around, trying to determine how best to protect their friend from what they knew to be a Mob hit.

Anne had pulled her into the Police Chief's office and introduced her to Roger Jeffries, who promptly assured them that he'd have at least two officers on their house at all times. County was being called in and this being a Mob case, FBI was also going to be involved. Annie griped about that, apparently having no love for the Feds. That certainly was Daddy shining through there. Many was the time that she'd overheard one of Daddy's many rants about the Feds swooping in after all his Department's grunt work.

But all the same, Barbara couldn't help but feel better about their situation, both at seeing the support that Annie had…and at this man's assurances. Despite the seriousness of the circumstances…Barbara couldn't help but notice that Chief Jeffries was…kind of cute, actually. She'd heard Annie talk about him almost like a surrogate Uncle and…he was QUITE cute, actually, kind of like Paul Newman in _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_ …if Newman had ever played a cop, that is. She was…she needed to ask Annie…what was it Kimmie and her friends called it…what his situation was? She wanted to start putting down roots and…maybe asking him out was…

"Mom?"

Barbara blinked and…he really DID have a set of beautiful blue eyes. She hadn't been so…well…since Patrick. "I…oh…I'm sorry. I kind of zoned out there. What were you saying?"

"Ah, I was just saying that I can have a police cruiser escort you back to the house," Oh God; had she been staring? She…the first time she'd been openly interested in a guy and…and she's making a complete ass of herself in the first twelve seconds? Well…considering how she'd met Patrick, it actually sounded like her. "Your daughter is like family to all of us and I'd hate for anything to happen to you…uh…to any of you."

Okay…THAT was…what the Hell did THAT mean? Sure, she'd been out of the game for…sixteen years…if she didn't count the years when she wasn't really looking? But that sounded suspiciously like a…was he…coming on to her?

Anne cleared her throat and…sufficiently killed the mood…and ushered everyone out of the office.

"Man, did you see the way he was looking at you, Grandma? He was INTERESTED!"

"Are you two serious?" Anne grumbled, pulling the two through the precinct. "Mom…you're not really going to ask my boss out on a date, are you?"

"No," Barbara squawked in reply. "Although, if HE were to ask…"

"Oh for the love of…"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady! I'm not saying I'm going to go in there and dance for him but…"

"Oh GOD…we've got Reapers and Hässlichen Mobsters after us and you're gushing like a school girl! We are NOT having this conversation here!"

"But we ARE going to have it, Mom?" Kim came to Barbara's defense.

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"I mean…she was as good as THROWING herself at Roger, right in the middle of his office, and our daughter sure didn't help matters? Oh no! No, she might as well set them up herself and given Mom a big ol' shove into Roger's arms!"

Anne had been so humiliated that she…she couldn't even go back through the precinct! Mom was…and Roger…ugh! The whole thing just had her in a fit that…she could still feel the heat in her cheeks from blushing. She had to pretty much write off the whole day. She just…couldn't get the image of Mom and…and Roger…out of her head. Everyone said they couldn't really blame her for going home early in light of the circumstances…if they only knew what was really on her mind…but it had been on display for the whole Department to see! She KNEW they were all whispering about her behind her back!

"Annie, do you want to know what I…"

"I mean, it's just…weird…and unnerving. I mean, I know you…"

"ANNE!"

Anne jumped at James's bark. Anne had been pacing up and down the kitchen and…and James was just sitting there at the table, like every other time Anne had been getting something of her chest, and he was staring up at her over his glasses, that one infuriating eyebrow raised, usually signifying that Anne was starting to spiral out of control.

"Annie, sweetie, I love you but…your mother has just as much right to date as any other red-blooded American woman. I mean, it's not like she's a nun or some kind of monk.

"But…but…"

"After all, she hasn't exactly made it a secret that she wants to start setting down roots. I mean, Roger's wife passed away…what…seven years ago now? And besides, she's already said she wants HIM to ask her out and you never know. Maybe he's already dating someone. You're kind of freaking yourself out about something that might not even happen."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Well, if KIM had anything to say regarding the matter, it was GOING to happen! She didn't know if the police chief was dating anybody and frankly, she didn't care. If he was, Kim knew darn well that she wouldn't be as good as Grandma! What was Mom getting so bent out of shape about?

"You know," Kim jumped at the voice and whirled around. "Eaves dropping isn't very polite, not by any stretch of the imagination."

How did…even as the question crossed her mind, Kim knew how ridiculous it sounded. Grandma had been on the run for years, decades, hiding from Wesen, Royals, other Grimms. Kim had been training hard for two years…but she was humble enough to know that Grandma could sneak up on an almost 17 year old cheerleader. She gave Grandma what she hoped was a mischievous smile.

"I'm not eaves dropping. I'm…intelligence gathering."

Well…at least Grandma was smiling. "Good answer," Grandma pulled Kim up by the scruff of her pajamas. "It's still not polite. Let's you and me have a little confab."

Kim followed her down the hall and into the guest room and took up residence on the window sill/loveseat. Grandma had thrown on an old pair of Mom's pajamas, a nice powdery blue number that Kim thought suited her nicely. As she pulled on the top…it was still amazing, sometimes difficult, to see the vast array of scars covering Grandma's torso. Whenever Grandma had caught her looking, Grandma had told her that each of those marks was a story, like the Hundjaeger bight she'd gotten in Tel Aviv, the Löwen claw mark in Budapest, but…not this time. She really seemed to have something on your mind.

"What…what did your Mom say?" Grandma sat down on the bed and steepled her fingers, deep in thought.

"Well…I mean…she was a little…resistant…but…I think that was just…I mean…it was more that…Grandma, you can't let Mom discourage you. She's just…"

"Kimmie, your Mom may be an adult with children of her own but…there are some things that you're never too old for," Grandma sighed and leaned back on the bed. "She and I always had a complicated relationship. We still do, in a way, but…your Mom loved her Dad very much and…now I'm thinking about…I don't want her to think I'm trying to…replace him…Nobody could ever replace your Grandpa Patrick."

Kim had…never really considered that. A lot of the kids at school had said the same thing. Usually with them, though, it was a parent getting divorced but…the principle was probably the same. But…Mom was…an adult. She didn't know about Grandma but Mom usually thumped her across the head if Kim ever used the "O" word to describe her.

"Oh, Kimmie, you're never too old for that," Grandma assured her. "As much as I…I just…I've wanted things to be like this with your Mom for so long that…if this is going to ruin that…"

Okay…Mom had a right to be a little iffy about this but…this was nothing short of emotional blackmail that Grandma did NOT deserve. "Grandma, that's just being unfair! You have every right to go out with someone and be happy…and Mom's love should NOT be determined by that! Besides, I gotta think that all Mom wants is for you to be happy."

"Oh, a mother can only hope, Kimmie. A mother can only hope. I mean…it's been a while since I've been on a real date."

"Oh, Grandma; how long could it be?"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

It was actually starting to feel…natural, which to any outside observer should've been awfully disconcerting. Kim woke to the sun shining through her window…and her hand was still resting on the kukri hilt under her pillow. She was actually starting to sleep better with a weapon under her pillow than she ever did before. She lifted her head and shucked off the covers. It was…oh yeah! It was Christmas Eve! Baking Christmas cookies, decorating the tree, the annual Possible Christmas Eve Bash, this was almost as good as Christmas itself. Oooooh, she could smell the snickerdoodles now. In fact… _SNIFF…SNIFF…_ THAT DIRTY RAT! Mom was getting a head start on the cookie baking! That was not going to stand!

Kim dove out of bed and stampeded down the stairs. Oooooh, Mom was going to get it! Kim was SO going to read her the riot act and…Kim skidded to a halt at the entrance. Cookies…cookies…everywhere…snickerdoodles, gingerbread, frosted…Grandma's head popped up from behind the stove, a smear of flower across her forehead.

This was…how had… "G…Grandma?"

"Oh, hey, Kimmie; you get enough sleep?"

Did she…had Grandma slept at ALL? There had…there had to be nearly six dozen cookies in here…and Grandma looked to have ingredients for at least twice as many more!

"Kimberly Anne Possible, how dare you start…HOLY MOTHER OF…M…Mom? How long have you…?"

"Anne Rebecca Kessler, I'm ashamed of you! Why, when I was a girl, your Grandmother would have had me up at 6:00 am to start making Christmas cookies! Here, I find the two who are supposed to carry on that legacy sleeping in until…Good Heavens…nine in the morning?"

Kim could hear Mom grumbling something but all Kim could pick up was "dead tradition" and "and rightly so", but in the end, both women donned their aprons and dove in. Grandma was…a little scary right now, kind of like General Patton on the fields of France, and Mom…Mom was as meek as Kim had ever seen her. When asked about it, Mom just sighed and said "Kimmie, if there's one thing your Grandma takes seriously, it's cookie baking. She could do Gordon Ramsey before Ramsey could do himself!"

In spite of everything, Grandma really seemed to know her stuff. Snickerdoodles and Gingerbread were already staples of the Possible Family Christmas but Grandma had them working on things like chocolate chip pretzel, lemon drop, cookie recipes that Kim had never even heard of. When the menfolk had dared enter Grandma's domain, there were greeted with a few cookies and a stern order to start helping or get out!

Kim earned a bit of a reprieve as they neared lunch time. Kim's initial guess had been wildly off. By now, they had to have close to another ten dozen cookies of varying shapes, flavors, and sizes. Mom suggested that the officers outside might enjoy a yuletide treat. Well, Kim officially owed her one. Despite it all, Grandma was very much in the holiday spirit and assembled a sampler plate and filled a thermos with coffee. Pulling on her winter coat and boots, Kim took a deep breath of the crisp snowy air and stepped out into the cold.

She spotted the cruiser immediately, a Middlesex County Sheriff's cruiser, and ran up to the door. She could see a pair of deputies, both women, inside and one of them immediately began rolling down the window.

"Is there a problem, Miss Possible?"

"My Mom and Grandma and I were making Christmas cookies and thought you could use some Christmas cheer," Kim offered them the plate. "There's a little bit of everything and Mom made you guys a thermos of coffee."

"Oh God, Doc Possible is a miracle worker," The officer gasped, taking the plate. "Woman makes a cookie that would make you mad at your OWN mother!"

"Well, enjoy."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Oh God…Barbara felt like she was going to puke, she was so nervous! Did she go with the red or the green? Hair up or hair down? There…there were just too many questions and…and she wanted things to go perfectly. Kimmie and James were right. There was no guarantee that Roger Jeffries was…well…interested. Kimmie assured her that he was but…she…Barbara…Barbara was having some serious self-trust issues right now. SHE was interested…and…oh, she just wanted tonight to go well. She…she was feeling like…like she was 15 again and she was waiting for Benny Oswald to take her to see Camelot at the Chicago Theater and…

… _KNOCK…KNOCK…_

"Mom? Can I come in?"

…and then there was this. It wasn't like she'd brought an endless string of boyfriends home after Patrick had died. Hell…she hadn't EVER brought anyone home. There hadn't BEEN anyone to bring home. She'd been so angry at the world that…well…an outside observer would say that her anger kept her warmer than any man could. Even after she'd finally tracked down and killed the Koschi responsible…there hadn't been a soul. She'd…she'd felt like…after her little self-discovery, she didn't deserve it, not until she could make peace with Anne. But…maybe…looking back on it, maybe it would've been better if she had. Anne could've gotten used to the idea. Now…

"Come on in, Annie."

Her daughter entered, looking particularly fetching in her holiday finery if Barbara said so herself, and took a seat on the bed next to one of the outfits Barbara was considering. This was it. All you had to do was take one look at Anne and the subject was all too clear.

"Mom…I…" Barbara sat down next to her daughter. "I…I'm trying to…to be…to understand this but…"

"Annie…I understand. Believe me, I do; but…I'm not trying to…nor can I ever or will I ever want to replace your Dad."

"I…I know; and that's what makes this so hard. I…I've said the same thing to so many of Kim's friends over the years. Intellectually, I know that but…I can't help feeling…and James and Kim keep saying…and Kim never got to meet him and…"

Absolutely all of those things were true. Kimmie was so much like her Mom…and therefore so much like Patrick that…sometimes it was as good as having him back. "Annie…your father and I…we had a relationship for the ages." She reached over and pulled Anne closer. "It was the kind of thing that…that Gene Kelly sang about in Brigadoon," Despite everything, Anne let out a snort. "On our wedding day, as I walked down the aisle of the Drake Hotel, I thought…this was it! I just couldn't imagine my life getting any better. Then, a few years later, a certain little red-headed ball of fire taught me how wrong I was. When he died, it was like…like I'd lost both of you. With a loss like that, there's…little time for relationships."

"You…you didn't…I mean…you weren't seeing anyone while…"

"Nope; all the anger that I felt, my obsession with what I saw as my mission…I was bordering on fanatically faithful to your Dad."

"What about…after…?"

"After I'd succeeded, it was different. Like I told you, it was pretty much in that instant that those fifteen years just hit me like a sledgehammer and…well…I started looking for Ende der Zeitens, trying to hide from everything I've done, keep our family's legacy going any way that I knew how."

"Mom…are…you…you really didn't…"

"Annie…since your father died…I…I haven't so much as kissed another man. I…I'm not about to go out and marry Roger but…I will admit…he's somebody I WOULD like to see more of."

There was a thunderous silence. Barbara's eyes seemed to be stuck on the window. Okay…she hadn't exactly meant to say all that. Granted, she really hadn't HAD much of a personal life to speak of but…it still wasn't something she'd have expected to discuss with…well…anybody…but…

"None of these will do," She heard Anne sigh. She finally had the guts to tear her eyes from the window. Anne was…looking at the dresses Barbara had laid out. "The…the red makes you look pale…and the green just won't do. You always…always looked best in blue. I think I've got something in my closet that should work."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Okay…maybe Kim WAS developing a bit of a problem with eaves dropping but…she couldn't help it. Mom and Grandma had spent the better part of an hour in Grandma's room and when they emerged…Grandma was breathtaking! Mom had dressed her in that spankin blue dress Daddy had gotten her for their anniversary a few years ago, they'd done her hair up, and…Chief Jeffries wasn't going to stand a chance!

And from what she was looking at, he sure didn't seem to be! One of the first to arrive, he'd hardly left Grandma's side and the two hadn't stopped talking. Well, Grandma sure deserved it…and best of all, whatever was said in Grandma's room, she and Mom seemed to have reached an understanding about the whole thing.

As she watched the two from the kitchen, it just gave her a good feeling all over…but Kim had her own party to get back to. She piled a few more cookies onto the tray and headed back towards the basement. While a bunch of cops and rocket scientists were sharing cocktails and a bunch of otherwise boring conversation, Kim and Tara had turned the basement into a nightclub. If only Monique and Aunt Amy weren't spending the holidays in Michigan with her parents. Still…from what Kim had heard, Monique was crazy about her adoptive grandparents and they were equally doting on her. But back here in Middleton, the music was pounding, the food was tasty…and while Ron may not have always been the BEST dancer when left to his own devices…

Kim marched down the stairs and hit the landing just as a song was ending, an O-Boyz ballad if she wasn't mistaken. She could see everyone in pairs. Tara was snuggling up to Josh Mankey, one of the handful of Kehrseiten that attended Middleton. And her Ron was chatting up a few of his gamer pals. Kim was STILL completely baffled how they'd managed to get Felix Renton's chair down here.

It was finally beginning to look like high school was starting to accept her and Ron's relationship. Tara and Monique had of course been nothing but supportive as had Ron's other friends but…she really felt like she was bringing Ron out of his shell and…despite her best efforts to resist, Kimberly Anne Possible had her very own World of Warcraft and D&D character, Kalana Fire-Heart, Daughter of the Ruby Mountain, and…okay… maybe she WAS starting to enjoy it…just a little.

"Come on, KP," Ron had sidled up as Kim set the tray down on the dryer serving as a table. "This is your party and you've been serving us all night. You and I need to dance!"

Well…Ron always WAS a tough negotiator…but if they were going to dance, she was in the mood to MOVE!

"Hey Tara," Kim called out. "You know the one I need!"

Tara gave a small cheer and ran over to the iPhone plugged into the speakers and started pushing buttons. A techno beat started echoing through the room. Kim could feel her hips start shaking and she knew she wasn't the only one about to get down. This song had been as contagious as the flu at Middleton High, at least for her graduating class.

 _Dog goes woof_

 _Cat goes meow_

 _Bird goes tweet_

 _And Mouse goes tweet_

Ron was a fair dancer but the way she was feeling now, Kim could make both of them look good.

 _Cow goes moo_

 _Frog goes quack_

 _And the elephant goes toot_

 _Ducks say quack_

 _And Fish go blub_

 _And the seal goes ow ow ow_

 _But there's one sound_

 _That no one knows_

And then, like a clap of thunder in the mother of all storms, the crowd shouted…

 _WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Okay…I'm sorry to say that I only just heard that song a few weeks ago. It's quickly become my two year old niece's favorite. I'm an optimist and like to think that Anne and Barbara's relationship would be quick to improve but…as I say in a lot of my stories, there are just some things you're never too old for, including your Mom starting to date again._

 _Copyright for What Does the Fox Say is unknown. I make no claims towards having any connection to the song's creation or marketing._


	5. Chapter 5

It had felt just like any other morning as Kim fought to open her eyes. The sun was shining through her bedroom window, willing her to get up. She cracked an eyelid and…she wasn't alone! Why…why was grandma hovering six inches from her face…and why…

…with a yank, Kim found herself sans sheets and comforter, staring at…

"Kimberly Anne Possible, its 8 am on a beautiful winder's morning. Not only that, it is CHRISTMAS morning and we are going to start celebrating even if I have to sling you over my shoulders like a sack of grain!"

Was she serious? Why didn't she just throw a bucket of ice water on her while she was at it? Kim was SOOOOO lucky that "Santa" had already bought everyone's presents. The minute she had a chance, Grandma was in for a SERIOUS whooping at the gym! She didn't care if she WAS Kim's elder!

Well…okay…maybe she HAD slept a little late…for Christmas morning. As the pair hit the bottom of the stairs, she immediately saw Mom, Daddy, and the Tweebs, sitting around the Christmas tree and at least the Tweebs staring at the presents like a starving Blutbad at a Seelengut. It WAS a family rule that no presents, not even the Christmas stockings, could be touched until everyone was present…and her brothers could be brats but…they almost looked like they were in pain!

"Merry Christmas, all," Kim chirped as she plopped down on the couch and took the offered Christmas stocking from Mom.

"Merry Christmas, Kimmie. Now, Dad played 'Santa' last year so…Tim? Is it your turn now?"

Not exactly ALL of the Possible family traditions Kim was wild about. "Playing Santa" was okay when you were the twins age but…why did she even bother complaining? Whenever she did, her first present was ALWAYS that lecture that the traditions wouldn't seem so stupid when SHE had children. Well…maybe it wasn't THAT big of a burden…and her brothers enjoyed it.

Tim had of course started with their gift to Grandma, a holographic projecting alarm clock that the twins had "made" themselves, as was their routine for giving pretty much EVERYONE gifts. Kim had been next, getting one of her presents from Mom and Daddy, a small brass telescope to mount on her window sill. Not an actual antique but it was absolutely gorgeous. It was supposed to be a clear night tonight so this was perfect timing. Mom opened up with a collection of Swedish recipe books from Grandma and Daddy opened his first edition of Lost Moon by Jim Lovell from Kim. So the routine went. Mom got a black pearl necklace from Daddy Kim got a copy of Rosetta Stone for Swedish from Grandma. The boys got a Chaos Tower set from Mom and Daddy, and Grandma absolutely gushed over the collection of movies that Kim had gotten her. Titles like _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_ and _Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters_ required a fair bit of explaining but…Grandma wanted great modern movies after 1981…and Kim would definitely argue that _Vampire Hunter_ fell into that category, no matter what the rest of the family said. But…she also couldn't deny that titles like _Saving Private Ryan, Beauty and the Beast, Field of Dreams, Pearl Harbor,_ and _Apollo 13_ would certainly have their roles to play in society.

With the presents now open, the next step was the annual Possible family Christmas French toast feast, one of the only times Daddy ever set foot inside the kitchen. It'd been a long standing family joke that, with the exception of making Grandma Possible's French toast, Daddy was the only one Kim had ever heard of who could manage to set fire to a pot of boiling water…but if Daddy had to pick only one thing to get right, Kim could thank her lucky stars till the day she died that it was his French toast.

That left the rest to Mom. Yet another family tradition adopted from Daddy's side was the annual Christmas dinner. Tradition dictated that every member in attendance got to pick one dish for Mom to make, absolutely no questions asked. Grandma had been more than a little skeptical about the whole thing, especially when she heard that Christmas would include macaroni and cheese, grilled oysters, and homemade Crab Rangoon.

"It…it just doesn't…say birth of our Savoir," She'd said.

Well…Daddy and Tim were the only ones who could stomach those oysters but her mouth was watering at the prospect of the rest, and she'd firmly staked out the dessert territory with strawberry Sundays. Those who didn't agree that ice cream was a year round food were just…wrong. There are two kinds of people in the world those who can enjoy a waffle cone topped with Hudsonville Strawberry Cheesecake in the middle of January…and those who were dead inside.

… _KNOCK…KNOCK…_

"Season's Greetings, Possibles. Am I late for my toasty syrupy treat?"

It never failed! Even when they were "only" best friends, Ron Stoppable always seemed to arrive just as Daddy was getting started. Ronny dreamed of being a first-class chef and Daddy's French toast recipe had long been Ron's quest. Daddy was only too willing to set a plate at the table for Kim's boyfriend but…the way things were going, the recipe was going to be the dowry Ron received if he asked Kim to…which was going to be a LONG time from now if she had anything to say about it…but to which she wouldn't…necessarily…aversed to…

Huh…ever notice how you could become trapped in your head? The blast of cold air sent a jolt up Kim's spine and she fell into Ron's arms as he shut the door. That was coat was so warm! She looked up at her Prince Charming and…ha…haha…were those…antlers…and a…a red nose? He…he was Jewish…but…he did this…for her?

She leaned into his embrace and nestled her head on his shoulder. "Are you my present?"

"Well, if I'd have known I could've gotten away with that," Ron gasped, lifting Kim's head and planting a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "I wouldn't have sprung for this." Ron's hand shot into his pocket and fished out a small box wrapped in light blue paper. "Merry Christmas, KP. I hope you like it."

Kim…Kim took the box with trembling hands. It was…about the size of a necklace box or something like that. How…how much did he spend on her? She began peeling back the paper to reveal a black felt jewelry box. Kim delicately lifted the…oh…it…it…was…Kim couldn't …she was having trouble breathing. Inside the box was a silver necklace, bearing a…was that…a star with a…an orange gem and the words…well…Kim could recognize the language was Yiddish but…

"It was my Great Grandma Sonya's," Ron explained, fishing the necklace out of the box and reaching around Kim to connect the clasp. "My Great Grandfather gave that to her the day he joined the French Army in WWII," Kim felt him let go of the chain. "The Germans took Rouen before my Grandma could get out. She fled the city with only a change of clothes and the necklace. Grandpa's unit had been evacuated to Dover England after the Battle of Dunkirk so Grandma stole a rowboat and paddled all the way across the Channel," Kim gingerly lifted up the star and studied the writing again.

"Di shtern az leyts dem nakht," Ron quoted. "It means 'the star that lights the night'. I…I found it in a box of my Grandma's old stuff in the attic and…it was kind of beat up but…Mom thought it was fitting that…that you…"

"I…I love it," Kim gasped. "And…I…love you…so much! This is the sweetest…most romantic thing I've…I…"

It was! It REALLY was! This man standing before her in the felt antlers and big red nose was…her prince…the one she knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with! She reached out and pulled him into a hug, holding him as if she were afraid to let him go.

"I love you," She breathed. "To the ends of the Earth and to all the stars in the sky, I love you, Ronald Francis Stoppable."

"Why Ronald, you sure seem to be in a festive mood. I hope you're…Kimmie? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's… _sniff_ …just fine, Mom," Kim choked out. She was trying but…she could definitely feel a few joyous tears rolling down her cheek. "I've just…got the greatest boyfriend in the world!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Okay…maybe Barbara was a little quick to judge over Christmas dinner. This was…kind of fun, actually. They had Anne's homemade macaroni and cheese, oysters that she was surprised only she, James and Tim were touching. The strangest, though, in Barbara's opinion, was that crab Rangoon…more so that her daughter even HAD a recipe for something like that. At least Annie seemed to have some inkling towards the traditions, electing to make a sugar-glazed ham. Barbara had elected for a simple dish of stuffing. No beating the classics. The whole thing was capped off by a tray of dumplings Ron's mother had made. All in all, it was a pretty stocked mea. Not too bad for her first family Christmas in…what…25 years?

Annie really HAD turned into a truly stellar cook. Those had been some of the good memories that had kept her going over the years. Barbara had been an…average…cook to say the least when she and Patrick had first gotten married. But especially once she'd discovered she was going to be a Mom, she'd lit a fire under that little bout of self-improvement…and ever since she was four, Annie would sit at the kitchen table at their apartment in Chicago and just imitate every move Barbara made.

"Oh, Annie," Barbara moaned, leaning back in her chair. "That was an absolutely stupendous meal! I've got a serious food baby over here!"

"Thank you…for that observation, Mom," Anne replied from the kitchen, scooping a few helpings of the still steaming leftovers into some Tupperware to take out to the detail posted outside. "I'm just glad you had fun."

"Are you kidding? This was fantastic! I can't wait to start watching all the movies you got me."

"I still can't believe that you really haven't seen a movie since 1981! I mean… _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ is a classic but…even _The Last Crusade_? Harrison Ford and Sean Connery as father and son? I can't even BEGIN to describe everything you missed!"

That was…maybe a little on the nose. She HAD missed a lot…and not just in the world of cinema. By the look of it, Annie hadn't meant anything by it but…and the poor girl just realized what it must've sounded like.

"It's okay, Annie. I know what you meant. Hey…do you remember the last Christmas we were all together? You, me, and your Dad?"

Anne's face had been getting a little teary but… that little gem just brought back her beautiful smile. "That was the year you guys made not believing in Santa just a little easier. It was Christmas Eve and stupid Heather Jankowski questioned my belief in Santa…so Daddy dresses up in a Santa suit and goes to the top of the building so he can climb down the fire escape…and if it hadn't been for that last icy step, you guys probably would've gotten away with it too. You know, I never knew Daddy could reach that high an octave."

"Well, dear…he DID do the splits with about ten pounds of gifts weighing him down."

"Ha…he couldn't walk straight till Valentine's Day! I'll tell you, what I'm never going to forget is the look on the receptionist's face when we rushed him to the hospital. THAT was priceless!"

James walked in just then as the giggles were subsiding. "What's so funny?"

"Oh…nothing, really," Barbara sighed, getting up and patting Anne on the back. "Just reliving a particularly memorable Christmas with your father-in-law. It was the year Annie learned that there was a reason that Santa Claus came down chimneys instead of fire escapes."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

That HAD been a great Christmas, Anne agreed. Of course, there had been so many. Daddy always seemed to take the holidays so seriously, Christmas in particular. Mom had her cookie baking but…the whole affair was Daddy's passion. The day after Thanksgiving, he would just get a look in his eye and you KNEW the holiday season had begun!

Opening the front door, Anne was sure thankful for the new coat from James. It was a beautiful White Christmas day, finally a cloudless sunny break from the snow, but there was still a definite bite to the air. The Christmas leftovers gave an added bit of warmth and she was going to enjoy it while she could. Man, whoever was on duty, they had NEVER had a Christmas dinner like this! Few outside the Possible family HAD! She could still remember her first when James had invited her to spend Christmas with Trish and Howard. Marching down the brick path to the street, remembering the taste of that chile con carne when…

…the containers sunk into the snow as Anne rushed to the cruiser. It was small. Anyone passing by likely wouldn't have seen it…but that was definitely a bullet hole, quick and quiet…and she was out in the open! This…had to have just happened! They…whoever did this was still…

…she heard it in the nick of time, the sound of something moving fast and quick through the air! She heard the clang of metal on metal as she ducked and spun. Using the momentum, she shot a foot out into her opponent's legs. Whatever had sunk into the car was still embedded. She needed a weapon! Anne's hand shot out and gripped the cold metallic pole and heaved herself up. With a great yank, whatever it was came free and Anne slipped into _Cleaving the Wind_ , facing her attackers.

Hässlichen…five of them…one holding some sort of pistol and the others…were Reapers! That was the only answer! Three were hefting the traditional scythes and…Anne's eyes quickly darted to what she held. Oh God; it felt like…like being a Holocaust survivor and having to hold on to a Swastika! Her eyes briefly jumped to the inscription on the blade…something German…not that it mattered a whole Hell of a lot right now! Still…she didn't have to look at that. Spinning the weapon around, Anne raised her booted foot down on the scythe, snapping the blade off with a loud _CRACK_!

"That's supposed to be like a kick in the groin to your kind, right?"

One of the Hässlichen Reapers stirred and barely managed to suppress a snarl.

"Bitch, you brought a knife to a gun fight and just turned the knife into a stick! Either you got one set of balls under that skirt of yours or you're the stupidest cunt I've ever seen," Anne's ears picked up the click of the coking hammer. "Either way, it kinda amounts to the same thing."

Damn it; how was Anne going to do this? He was toying with her and…there was the scythe blade in the snow! It was her only chance. She had to be quick! Her foot shot out, feeling the sharp metal impact the rubber of her boot, and sent a flurry of snow in their direction. Even if she missed, she could still knock it out of his…

…the sound was…not a gunshot. There was a small flash, almost like someone had ignited a lighter. The smell, however, was unmistakable; burning flesh! The snow settled and Anne saw the gun sinking into a fresh puddle that hadn't been there three seconds ago. She glanced up at the gunman. He was gripping his hand like he'd just grabbed a hold of a curling iron The other four seemed to have forgotten her for the moment, trying to find this fresh attacker, and Anne sure as HELL wasn't going to waste…

"I will KILL you if you take another step!"

That…that voice...with all her will, Anne didn't want to halt her attack but…that voice was like hitting a brick wall. She knew that voice! It had been months but she'd never forgotten that encounter in Erie and…and that woman, that dragon-like Wesen. That night when they rescued poor Tara and…and Kimmie had held her own until Anne and Gabby Gordon had gotten there…and she herself had fought back to back with her…she was here…but where?

It…it might have been an optical illusion but…a figure clad all in white seemed to emerge from the snowbank. The form was most definitely female and quite well-toned. The camouflage blended almost perfectly into the snowbank…if not for the few strands of ebony hair that you probably would've missed unless you were looking for them. She looked like…something out of a spy movie, lifting the hood, long flowing ebony hair cascading down her back.

Her hand ignited in flame. "All Hässlichen must DIE…but…this one…these…sorores bellum…will walk away…even if it means I don't!"

 _Sorores Bellum?_ Bellum was Latin for war…and sorores was…

"AHEM!"

Anne's eyes jumped to…oh thank GOD! Anne hadn't even thought to call for help but the sight of Mom with a pair of antiquated Doppelarmbrusts and Kimmie with her more modern piece was like the clouds opening up to a chorus of angels. Mom may as well have been wearing a duster and sporting a tin star like those ridiculous Clint Eastwood Westerns Daddy always watched Ever so slowly, she brought one of the trusty weapons up and leveled it.

"It's your choice," She replied coolly. "Right now…live…or die?"

… _TWANG…THUNK…_

Anne immediately spotted the arrow shaft at her attacker's feet.

"The next one won't miss!" Kimmie snarled.

The only one Anne could see was the mobster, head darting from one set of adversaries to another, weighing the options. HE would likely surrender, counting on some fast-talking lawyer to get him off…which Anne could probably live with. The Reapers, on the other hand, were…stone cold didn't seem appropriate enough. For all Anne knew, each of them was a coiled spring, just waiting to be unleashed, especially the one she'd managed to disarm. Some of them would be stupid…and Anne just hoped that James had gotten the boys out of sight. They shouldn't see what was going to transpire

"Last chance," Mom breathed.

The mobster, finally coming to a decision, began sinking to his knees and raising his hands behind his head. For now, his fight was over. The remaining four…

…Anne had no idea what made her react. Call it battle instinct but before she could blink, Mr. Sore Loser produced a pair of kamas and lunged forward. Anne yanked up her improvised bo and parried his initial thrust, spinning on the ball of her foot to smack him square on the spine. It wasn't a clean blow but it was enough to make a point.

"Annie!"

Anne turned and caught the thrown crossbow with practiced grace and pressed the tip against the scumbag's temple.

"You can't win," He grumbled, his hands clenching into fists. "We know who you are! There is nowhere you can hide, nowhere you can be safe. I will make you watch as we tear apart your children, strip every inch of flesh from their quivering bodies. Your husband will damn and forever curse the day that you lured him into your web. Everyone you ever cared for, everyone you've ever known, we will bring them to their knees. We are a Hydra. Kill one of us and three more will take my place!"

The woman…Anne had never caught her name…moved so silently that Anne hadn't even realized she'd knelt down next to her.

"Rest assured," The fire covering her hand seemed to get hotter, the snow beneath them seeming to evaporate, "They can expect a warm welcome."

Reapers had…always been…the worst kind of nightmares for Anne. Even…even during her rebellious streak, she'd wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for air, after those demons from the old world invaded her dreams. As she stood next to the mysterious stranger, Anne had never known her "monster under the bed" could scream in such agonizing pain. As the stranger pressed her burning hand inot the Reaper's chest, she..she knew she couldn't…she shouldn't have let this go on but…she…she…

"Du är inget annat än en mardröm ... från under min sang! You will BURN before you hurt my family!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Her house looked like something out of a cop drama or some kind of movie. The strangest thing was…Kim wasn't scared. Quite the contrary; as she sat on the roof, scanning the street with Mom's old pair of ATN night goggles, crossbow nestled in the crook of her arm, things felt…almost familiar, in a strange kind of way. It sure helped that she wasn't alone. Never leaving her side, never wavering, was Ron. This had been the longest she'd ever seen him woge and…he was like a God of the sky. Mannschaft Falke had incredible eyesight during the day, even better at night. They were easily as strong as a Grimm…and Kim knew that there was absolutely nothing Ron wouldn't do to protect her or her family.

"Anything on your side?" Kim asked.

"There's a squirrel in your old tree house. A rabbit is trying to wedge his way through the fence. Other than that, the half dozen cops back here seem to be doing their jobs. What about you, KP?"

"Just as many cop cars, twice as many cops; if there are any more Reapers, they're not getting in her tonight."

"They're not getting anywhere NEAR you guys if I have anything to say about it, Reapers or no," Kim felt her free hand scooped up and squeezed reassuringly. "So…that Wesen…she was the one who helped you rescue Tara?"

"Yeah, she was working undercover or something like that at this strip club where the Hässlichen were hiding her. She's…kind of like a Damon Feuer but…finding out exactly who and what she was has been kind of a pet project for Mom. I don't know if it was simple curiosity or her…kinda fanatical…vendetta against Hässlichen. Man, what you saw today was actually kind of tame compared to that street fight in Erie. She and Mom were fighting back to back, holding off at least five Hässlichen, like…almost like they were in perfect sync. I've…I've never seen anything like it."

"So…you think that she's going to help us?"

"I hope so. She may be a little crazy…but I can't help but think that she knows a lot more about what's going on right now than any of us…not to mention the fact that she can hurl fire like some kind of superhero is sure a plus."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Anne felt like shew s going to be sick! Michelle Gorton…or 'Shego' as she insisted on being called…had laid out the whole fucking mess that they now found themselves in. The Hässlichen they'd encountered in Erie were apparently on the outs with the home office as it were…but when four women slice up a couple of truckloads of their goons like they were rag dolls tended to reflect badly on the operation as a whole. Apparently, one of the goons had survived his wounds and had been able to identify…at least two of them were redheads. It would've been easy enough to identify Tara's known associates…

…but when news had broken about Kim's kidnaping…DAMN it; how had neither she nor Mom anticipated this? Sean Renard had assured them that the Royals wouldn't have gone after them…but they were far from the only threat in Europe, let alone the world, that would've come after a family of Grimms. She and Mom had made the call and…why didn't they just paint a target on Kimmie's back?

"How many Reapers are being brought in?" Mom grumbled, taking the offered refill of coffee from Anne.

"That's what's…disconcerting," Shego explained. "Ever since a Grimm out west sent the severed heads of two Reapers back to Germany with some kind of challenge, they've all been walking on pins and needles. Your daughter's kidnapping," Anne detected a bit of a flinch at that statement, almost like she felt some degree of guilt or pain about the ordeal. "It…was widely televised and all of Europe knew who the Lynnes really were. I think whoever commands the Reapers may have seen this as an opportunity to get the organization's dignity back. Three Grimms would certainly draw a crowd but…I'm afraid they're likely to call in however many they need to get the job done."

"Oh, shouldn't WE feel honored," Anne groaned, collapsing into her own chair. Okay…she had officially had to eat her words. THIS was the monster from under her bed. She knew DAMN well who the "Grimm out West" was and…was all too aware of how a Reaper might react to something like Mannheim.

"Well, one thing's for certain," Mack gasped, her hand still locked on her holstered side-arm. "You guys can't stay here, none of you. I mean, this is one of the most Wesen cities in the world and word of this will spread. For all we know, the Montefuscos have eyes on the house right now…and who knows what kind of network the Reapers could establish in a place like this. We've got to get you out! We've got to put a stop to this!"

That was about the understatement of the century! Of course they had to get out of here! No…no, she couldn't be mad at Mack…but she could sure as Hell be mad at life. Through her own glaringly obvious stupidity, her husband of almost twenty years, her darling baby girl, her precious baby boys…were all now in mortal danger unlike anything this family had ever encountered before…and that was after defeating a family of Ende der Zeiten Grimms.

Where did they even start? Anne had at least a half-dozen fake passports that could pass even the greatest scrutiny and an additional one for each member of the family but…God, when she'd had them made, she'd never dreamed she'd actually have occasion to use them. She could get her family anywhere in the world…but where in the name of creation did they go?

When things had gotten hot before, she'd have James get the kids on a plane headed to Montana and James's older brother; Danny "Slim" Possible, as it turned out was what the Wesen called a "Kehrseite-Schlich-Kenne", a human who was aware of the Wesen world to some degree or another. It'd taken some explaining and a few thrown fists but with Anne being a…no-traditional Grimm…he'd been perfectly happy and eager to lend a hand to a family member in need. Anne…Anne owed him a lot and loved the old cowboy dearly but…the last thing she wanted to do was put MORE family in danger. She just couldn't bring herself to…

"Anne…you know it's the best place."

She turned to her husband, now rubbing her temples.

"At out there, you'll be able to see them coming. His place is practically a fortress and we know we can protect ourselves."

"Whoa…you guys have a place?" Mack asked, looking to Anne.

Every maternal and familial bone in her body screamed out "NO", every one of those arguments perfectly sound. Danny had taken to range life like a natural, becoming no stranger to firearms and actually quite proficient in them. He'd built that place into a contender for Fort Knox…and Kim and the boys had been spending their summers there since Kim could walk. Gun to her head, if they HAD to make a stand…there were plenty of worse places.

"James has a…"

"Better if I don't know," Mack immediately piped up. "I can get you guys to the airport in Erie. Do you think you can get through security without much fuss?"

No need to bring up her false passports. Their relationship worked and their friendship endured because Anne never put Mack in a position where her instincts would conflict with her loyalty. Anne…ha…she'd become the "Doc" Holiday to Mack's Wyatt Earp. They could get through security. That was all Mack needed to know. Getting their "luggage" through security was going to be another matter. Anne had collected a LOT of favors with the Laufer over the years but…none of them were near enough o let her smuggle a load of weapons past trained TSA guards. That left some kind of private plane…which she and James weren't even close to being able to afford. She may end up owing a few in exchange but…she should at least be able to net them a flight to Missoula.

"Okay…this is starting to come together. I'll put in a few calls to some friends of mine in Erie and get us a flight to…somewhere else."

"Anne…I can't guarantee the Reapers won't try to follow you but…I swear to you! If I have to march to DC and put a gun to Carmine Montefusco's head and pull the trigger myself…I am going to see to it that no one will ever hurt your family again!"

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Okay…admittedly, I was watching Tombstone when I was writing this ending. Couldn't bring myself to have Anne say "I'm your Huckleberry" though. lol_


	6. Chapter 6

"Annie…what was it she shouted at you back at the house?"

In a way, Barbara should've counted herself lucky, in a cowardly sort of way, for avoiding knights like this. The boys knew something was up…and they knew that they were the only two who didn't know. By sheer providence, the two had fallen asleep shortly after entering the car. All for the best, as far as Barbara was concerned. She didn't need to risk scaring the boys any more than they already were.

Least of all was their mysterious guest…well…not exactly mysterious. She couldn't be sure without a little further investigation but…a Wesen who could wield fire even while in their human form…to say that was rare was to say that Kimmie dealt in knickknacks and brickerbrack. There was precious little, of anything, in the family books. Of that, Barbara was certain. But in all of her travels, only once did she meet anything of the sort. It had been Israel, Acre to be specific. Rather fitting once she'd discovered the history behind what was to come. Somehow, she'd managed to attract the wrath of a particularly nasty pair of Löwen when she'd stumbled upon their warehouse filed to the brim with weapons the National Police would've been oh so interested to get their hands on…if only the ammo crates hadn't caught fire in the process. After all, Barbara considered herself…well…a bit of a performer, something of an artist, even…but she liked to think she'd had some sense of subtlety.

Anyway, Barbara hotfooted it out of the city and by a strange turn of events, found herself hiding in a Catholic…well…no monastery exactly but…she'd never forget that day.

"Uh…something…bellum," Sorores Bellum; that had been what Barbara had heard, clear as a bell, Latin for "Sisters of War"; things had gotten…a bit more complicated. "Mom…do you know what she is?"

How…how did Barbara explain this? "I don't know for certain…not without talking to her more but…I was in Israel a few years ago, trying to stay a few steps ahead of these Wesen I'd managed to piss off, when I took refuge in this…monastery-type place outside Acre. This old man took me in and…he woged almost immediately after shutting the door. It…it was almost like he wanted me to know that he was Wesen right off the bat. My initial thought was that he was a Damon Feuer and was ready for a fight but…what stopped me was the face.

'Be at peace, my Child,' He said to me. 'For you and I are of a kinship dating through the ages.' He identified himself as a Lamina Scintilla, supposedly one of the oldest of all Wesen species rivaling the Gelumcaedus. They were men like…like Hadrian and Trajan and Marcus Aurelius, all of the greatest Emperors were supposed to be Scintillas, and unlike the rest of Wesen kind, they fought alongside the Decapitare, the ancient Roman Grimms. Supposedly, if a Grimm were to shed blood alongside a Scintilla, they considered that a bond that made you closer than family. If a Scintilla was bonded to you, you could travel to opposite ends of the Earth and they would always come to your aid…or if need be, avenge you!"

"And you think that Shego is a…a Lamina Scintilla?"

"Well…that's where it gets very tricky. You see, as Christianity rose to dominance in the West and the Crusades approached, the Scintillas began rising to the occasion and gathered as many as were willing into an Order to protect those wanting to set out for the Holy Land."

"Wait a minute," Anne interrupted. "Holy Land…Latin name…are you saying they…that she's…?"

"They took the name 'Knights Templar'…with everything that implies. Those that weren't wiped out supposedly fled to Scotland and were granted sanctuary by the King. With the help of Robert the Bruce, they sort of reinvented their cultural identity into the Zündholz, a supposed subspecies of Damon Feuer. They looked enough like them that no one really thought anything of it but after all these centuries…being unable to fight their desires to help…I can't imagine there are more than a thousand of them left in the entire world…and fewer still that know their true history. In order to make the whole illusion work, they had to raise their children completely free from their past. This monk who took me in was one of the…sort of caretakers of their past. He took me down to the basement of the monastery and it was littered with old texts and family trees. The place was like…well…your basement."

"What…what happened to him?"

"Well…those Wesen that were on my tail…weren't exactly forgiving…and they managed to catch up with me and were threatening to burn the place down. The monk….I STILL don't understand it. He wouldn't let me. If they got in…I don't know…maybe he thought they would burn the place down anyway. They were that kind of people. He had an old truck out behind the monastery and we piled as many of the documents as we could into the back and…I never saw him again. I drove to the nearest port and…"

"So…because she…because we fought together in Erie…back to back…"

"I'd wager she doesn't even know what she's feeling or why. Nowadays, Zündholz have just as much hesitancy towards Grimms as anyone but…whatever happened in Erie…this is probably the first time in close to 800 years. If I'm right, then the happiest death she can now hope for, caelestis mortem, is to die fighting at your side."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim heaved a sigh of relief as she saw the minivan's lights appear at the base of the driveway to the airport. Talk about the longest hour of her life! Every time she lost sight of the van, every time a car got between them…a million different scenarios started playing through her head. This mysterious Wesen sure didn't help her nerves any. After all, there were strong silent types but…good grief; this woman took that to astronomical heights. She was coiled tighter than a spring. The whole way out, she'd barely said two words to Kim or Dad. At least it looked like part of the tension seemed to abate now that Mom and Grandma were in sight.

"So…where is this we're going?"

Whoa…she speaks! "My uncle has a cattle ranch outside Missoula, Montana. Whenever things would get hot around here…you know, WESEN hot…Daddy would get us out and we'd spend a few days with Uncle Slim until it cooled down. Aside from that, we spend a few weeks out there every summer. You…ever been to Montana?"

"Very few Hässlichen out there," She muttered. "Sorry, I…I don't get out west that much, no. My stepmom always talked about it but…not really something I want to get into now, if you don't mind."

Hey, this was the first this woman had come to letting her defenses down all night. It wasn't much but Kim could sure take it.

The minivan pulled to a halt next to the landing strip and everyone piled out, some a little sleepier than others. Mom hefted her duffle out and…something seemed a little…off. Mom seemed a little…she kept looking from Kim to the woman and back again. What had gone on in the van of all places?"

"Damn it, woman; we were about to go charging after you if you didn't show up soon!"

Sgt. Gabriella Gordon stepped up, flanked by what Kim assumed were fellow Laufer agents, a Steinadler and a Fuchsbau. "Man, I should've known that this wasn't over. The Montefuscos are about as psicopático as you can get!"

"Well, Gabby, we both screwed up. No point blaming yourself. I just hope you got us something fast."

The other Wesen stepped up and began loading their bags. "Kinda short notice but she should get you to the middle of nowhere readily enough," Sgt. Gordon motioned to the two carrying the bags. "These two are first rate pilots."

Well…they certainly looked intimidating. Most of the important stuff was in her knapsack on her back so Kim hurried on behind her brothers. It was actually kind of nice being on a private plane WITHOUT a homicidal lunatic. She didn't know much about aircraft but…the place seemed pretty decent. The boys stumbled around, looking a little uncertain…and Kim could certainly understand that…but they needed their big sister right now!

"Here you go, guys," Kim smiled and knelt down beside the couch. "There should be a compartment under this couch to store your stuff," The boys handed her their bags and tentatively climbed on top while Kim secured the bags. "There you go; all snug as a bug in a rug."

"Kim…is someone…trying to kill us?" Tim squeaked.

Her brothers could be the mother of all pains in the neck but…right then, Kim wanted to take one of the Reapers and cut his head off! These boys didn't deserve this! If this was just her, she could weather it because she knew what was happening…but the boys didn't…and what's more, she couldn't tell them, partly because somebody WAS trying to kill at least her, Mom, and Grandma…but mostly because…all too many times what she saw was…well…could only be described as living nightmares. If KIM had been coming at this cold, the whole concept of Wesen would've sent her to the madhouse!

She pulled her baby brothers into a tight hug. "We're gonna be just fine! Your big sis is gonna make sure nothing happens to you!" She could feel her brothers returning the hug. Any other time and all three would've been grumbling about having to hug the other but…it was amazing what people could do when they cared about each other. "I'll never let anything happen to you guys. Do you understand?"

The boys seemed to look…at least a LITTLE better afterwards. At least the two didn't look to be on the verge of tears anymore. Uncle Slim's would be a great place to forget about all this for a while. They always had such a good time out there. Kim had learned to ride at the ranch and her cousin Joslyn was always trying to teach her the finer points of roping…and if Kim had to choose the ground to fight on, that ranch was as good a place as any…and it really was disturbing her that that thought kept creeping into her head. This was her favorite family vacation spot…not some kind of battleground out of a history book…but all she could think about was a couple of hundred acres of open country, mountains and gullies, territory that you could get lost in for days if you didn't know the layout.

The rest of the family filed in and began taking their seats for take-off. The couch had belts for three so she did one last check of the boys' belts and then strapped herself in next to Jim. There was NO way she was going to be able to sleep tonight so once they took off, the boys were perfectly welcome to the whole couch. Knowing Mom and Grandma, they'd probably want to strategize…and Kim had a serious urge to sharpen something, maybe her kantas…or the blade of that cool new vambrace Grandma had given her. Man, looking at that thing, Kim almost hoped she DID encounter a Gelumkantis…or Kurdish…cadis…one of those alligator Wesen.

Their Laufer escort filed in and headed straight for the cockpit. "Okay, everyone, weather permitting, it should be a smooth six hours to Missoula with a brief stopover in Duluth, putting us there at around 7:00 am local. Cabin, prepare for taxi."

The plane jarred into motion and began heading towards the nearest runway. So… Hässlichen Mafia to the left and stone cold old world assassins to the right…and Kim's family was right in the middle…again. It'd been…not quite two months since the last time…but she was going to war once again. Only THIS time…the only Wesen that would die because of her…would feel the cold steel of her kukris…and the sting of her crossbow bolts…and the hard oak of her Kanabo! She didn't care if they were mobsters or Reapers or Ende der Zeitens…maybe it was her imagination, maybe her temper…or maybe it was the Torstensson blood flowing in her veins…but if ANYONE tried to hurt her family…she could dispatch them to their ancestors…in as painful a manner as she could!

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Daniel Jamison Possible had lived quite an interesting life, at least as far as he could see. After all, how many men could boast not only one of the most prosperous ranches in several states but a Masters in Engineering and a Doctorate from MIT as well as an additional Doctorate from the University of Montana? Mom and Dad had certainly raised a few eyebrows when their Stevenson Award-winning Rhodes Scholar had stated his intentions…but after meeting Sandy…he never really had any doubts about how they would land on the whole thing. Sandra Truman had been…striking didn't even begin to come close to describing her. From the moment the two took those seats next to each other in that fateful French 101 class…it was exactly like Jimmy always described things with Anne. You couldn't explain it but…it just felt…right, like you could feel the universe coalescing and forcing the two of them together…and then fate develops a sense of humor!

All of the stories were true! Everything that…that the Brothers Grimm wrote about were…true! Sandy was a Blutbad, a kind of sub-species of humanity that was well…a werewolf for lack of a better term. Not only that, but there were supposedly hundreds if not thousands of other sub-species…called Wesen…that only a very few humans could see.

Seeing his girlfriend of nearly a year transform into…something else…had nearly given him a coronary but…he loved her. It…it wasn't what she was that he loved…it was WHO she was. That may have been the corniest thing ever said by anyone on the face of the planet but…apparently, that was Sandy's final test, how he would react to that, and thankfully Danny had passed with flying colors.

"Flight A77 from Duluth will be landing at Gate 7."

That was them! JIMMY'S little love affair had been the icing on the cake, though. Just as he'd gotten used to the brave new world he'd been thrown into, it would've stood to reason that if one Possible married a Wesen…than the other would shack up with one of the only humans who could see Wesen in their real form…and what a surprise THAT had been. Even now, Danny didn't know the whole story, but Wesen and Grimms, as they were called, had a bit of a more than complicated history, as Anne had explained it. All Danny knew was in those initial moments when the two women had first met, he'd never seen Sandy look so scared, almost as if Anne was the Grimm Reaper herself and was going to tear her to pieces. Anne, however, was sort of…atypical…among her kind…as she'd explained as soon as they could make Sandy let go of the girl's throat.

Anyway, what transpired wasn't the first time for Anne and as soon as tempers cooled…several weeks later…the girls had actually managed to become good friends. Like Sandy, Anne played for the Middleton University Soccer team, Anne as a half back and Sandy as a Keeper. Sandy had been an Agri-business major but was fascinated by the fact that Anne was studying Forensic Medicine. By the time Jimmy had actually worked up the courage to propose, the two were close enough for Sandy to be a bride's maid.

And the families had remained close ever since. They vacationed together on numerous occasions, shared holidays…and…and when Sandy had passed…Jimmy and Annie had been there every step of the way for him…and for Joss…if not for Kimmie, Joss might have…but there was no need to dwell on that. That was going on seven years ago now and…quite frankly, he had bigger things to worry about right now.

A crowd of people began filing out of the terminal and Danny started watching the faces. The message had been short and simple but he'd gotten used to that over the years. Annie's occupation could be hazardous even without being a Grimm but…when family was in trouble…even before he'd become a "country boy", his guiding principle had been that there was NOTHING off the table when your family was in trouble.

Anne and Kimmie were always so easy to spot, even in a crowd. Even amongst other redheads, their hair just seemed to grab attention. There was a third with them. That had to be Annie's Mom. She'd never really talked about her much but Jimmy had hinted that the two had a pretty difficult time of it but it was good that the two were on better terms. The other new face was a complete stranger, though. The brunette seemed to hover over them, especially Annie and Kimmie, sort of like a body guard. Hell, for all he knew about Annie's world, she COULD have been a body guard.

"UNCLE SLIM!" The boys shouted as they took off running.

"There are my two favorite ranch hands," He chuckled as he wrapped the identical 12 year olds in a brawny hug. "What a nice Christmas surprise!"

"Thanks for putting us up, Big Brother," Jimmy stepped up and thumped him on the back.

"Hey," Danny replied, pulling the younger Possible into what Joss often referred to as a "Man Hug". "You know the routine, squirt. You never have to ask and you never have to say 'thank you'. Anything for you guys."

"What did we ever do to deserve you?" Annie smiled as she accepted the hug. "Danny, this is Barbara Kessler, my mother. Mom, this is my brother-in-law, Danny 'Slim' Possible."

The resemblance between the two was actually pretty amazing. When you added Kim into the mix, it was like watching the same woman in three different stages of her life. The woman seemed friendly enough, if a little unsettled…which, given the circumstances, was more than understandable.

"We shouldn't remain in the open for too long," the stranger voiced.

"Uh…Danny…this is Michelle Gorton, kind of a long story that would be better discussed in the privacy of the ranch house," Anne introduced. "Is everything ready?"

This certainly wasn't his first rodeo! Danny hefted up a couple of the bags and let the way to the parking lot. The truck was ready to go and the rental service had a vehicle waiting for the alias Annie had given him. Missoula wasn't really that big so the trek wasn't all that complicated. Despite being a college town, the city itself maintained a sort of country attitude about it. Even in the middle of a crowded airport, people would call out to each other. In a city of almost 10000 people, you still felt like everybody was glad to see you.

A gust of chilly Montana wind hit them as the doors opened up. Very few travelers were departing/arriving this early so Danny had pretty much had his pick of spots in the lot. Two figures were immediately view, loading bags into the bed of his truck…but at a touch from Annie, he relaxed. By now, nothing should've surprised him. The pair, probably Wesen of some kind, exchanged a few words with Annie and her mother and scurried off as the last of the bags were loaded.

"James and the kids will ride with you," Annie called as she went to one of the bags and began digging through it. "We'll pic up the car and meet you there," Were those…they almost looked like throwing knives. Anne and her mother each took a set as well as some kind of wrist armor…a…a gauntlet or a vambrace, Danny thought it was called. "There are a few errands we need to run."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Danny kept a Smith & Wessen Revolver and a Remington .30-06 rifle in the truck. Kimmie had not only her crossbow but Anne's as well, not to mention her kanabo, a host of knives and daggers, and even Daddy's sword cane. If anyone tried anything on the way to the ranch, they'd be walking into a hornet's nest. As the black Jeep Wrangler pulled out of the rental parking lot, that was Anne's mantra. She and Mom HAD trained Kim more than enough to handle a Reaper, let alone…okay, the prospect of MULTIPLE Reapers freaked ANNE out…but even without Kim's training, Wesen weren't bullet proof.

"So...how exactly did this guy find out about Wesen?" Mom asked, keeping both eyes on the street.

"His late wife was Blutbaden," Anne explained. "James and I had been dating close to six months when Danny had proposed and it was a particularly memorable engagement party. Sandy woged right in front of me and they wound up having to pry her hands of my throat."

"Ouch…sounds kind of like the first time your Dad took me to meet your grandparents. Your Grandma Kessler's glare could burrow through a brick wall."

"It was just lucky we'd gotten there early to help set up. Otherwise, who knows how much explaining that might have taken.

"Where are we going?"

Those were the first words Shego had spoken since leaving Erie! Granted, most of them had been asleep for the first leg to Minnesota but…until they'd started descending into Missoula, it'd been like she was in some kind of meditation.

"A friend gave me the name of a Laufer contact in the city, great for new identities. I just want to get a new set in case we have to make a quick exit.

"Are you sure you can trust the…'friend'? Hässlichen have a long reach, Reapers even more so."

"If you must know, the friend is the kids' Godmother. We're looking for a place called 'Shutterbug Photos'."

All three really had to sit down and have a talk about this! If this woman really WAS a…Lamina Scintilla…Anne could deal with being protective. Anyone who could fight like that was more than welcome in Anne's company when Reapers were involved. But this woman had only shown her face yesterday. What right did she have to question Amy like that?

The place proved easy enough to find, nestled in a shopping plaza just outside the University of Montana campus. The place was just opening up and the owner was more than a little surprised to see three woman barging in at 8 in the morning. Thank God Ames had phoned ahead. The shopkeeper woged into a Scharfeblicke…probably expecting another Wesen…but barely batted an eyelash when only one of them woged. The agent looked around the parking lot, just to be sure, and ushered them in. The place, like most Anne had been in, looked to be part photography store part art gallery. A few of the cameras looked to be quite old, old enough that Amy was going to be SOOO jealous when Anne told her.

"I just put the finishing touches on them a few hours ago. Steven and Miranda Maguire from Perth, Australia, traveling with their sons Axel and Jeremy; here, Gretchen Hagebak and her granddaughter Katherine Landvik from Oslo. They should all stand up to any scrutiny."

"Can we expect much trouble?" Anne asked as she pocket the passports.

"Hard to say," He mumbled, not making eye contact. Amy HAD exclaimed that Anne was a Grimm…and a Grimm fighting for the Laufer could only be a help…but maybe hearing and actually seeing were two different things in this case. "We've got eyes on the airport but this place is littered with private airfields. Even in the winter, the right pilot could certainly pull off a landing. Which Royal did you manage to piss off?"

"You're better off not knowing, Comrade," Mom replied, turning back towards the door.

"Well," Anne sighed as the three climbed into the Jeep. "At least that takes care of that; anybody for coffee? If I know Danny, he's giving the kids his 'you're on cowboy time' speech right now, and the longer we take, the less time we spend with a broken back and getting saddle sore."

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Looks like the Possibles are gearing up for a little Range War. Hope you're enjoying the ride._


	7. Chapter 7

Well…every vacation they'd had here had always been a "working" vacation. This…wasn't exactly a vacation as far as Kim was concerned…but it looked like it would prove exactly the same as before. At least that would likely keep everyone's mind on other matters.

The truck crested the hill and their destination came into view. Even dusted with snow as it was, it was still an almost awe inspiring sight. Kim could remember, as a kid, thinking the place looked like it was a city itself and pretended the horses they rode were like cars, something that Aunt Sandy was only too willing to play along with. She sure did miss her. Though, what she felt had to be nothing compared to what cousin Joss had to feel sometimes. Aunt Sandy was always her favorite Aunt…despite being frankly her only Aunt…but Kim knew only too well that she was just as good a Mom as she was an Aunt. During the funeral, Kim could remember never letting her cousin leave her side, trying to give her cousin all the support she could.

The truck came to a halt in front of the ranch house and everyone piled out and began snagging bags from the back. She and Daddy made a point to grab anything "questionable". Common sense pretty much screamed that if this was where they went when there were particularly nasty Wesen in Middleton that Uncle Slim had to have at least an idea of what could potentially be headed their way. Still, best to err on the side of caution; Uncle Slim might know what was going on but the last person Kim wanted to scare right now was…

"KIMKIMKIMKIMKIMKIM!" The whole thing happened in a flash. The front door burst open and a flash of bright blue shot out. Kim let out an _OOOOOPH_ as it collided into her and couldn't help wrapping her arms around her cousin. "I can't believe you're HERE!"

"Well, believe it, Possible Junior," Kim smiled and held her cousin tight. "It looks like you're going to have some uninvited house guests for a while!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Joss squawked. This is going to be so cool! We can go horseback riding, watch the Northern Lights, go see the fireworks in town at New Years. I can't WAIT to tell my friends that…"

"Whoa there, little lady," Uncle Slim piped up. "Let's see about getting our guests settled in before we go about broadcasting to the whole town that they're here. I assume you don't mind Kim bunking with you?"

"Uh…YEAH!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

This…Anne could certainly get used to this. Things had progressed awfully quickly after Anne's little discovery about the family…and a part of her felt awful about not remembering to tell her own brother-in-law about the pregnancy but…the rest of the family was pitching hay and working the milking room…and she was sitting in the living room, with her feet propped up, sipping a cup of coffee and enjoying a James Bond Netflix marathon. She should "forget" to tell Danny things more often. For however long their stay was going to be, her duties didn't go past the kitchen.

The front door thumped open and Anne turned to see Shego entering, somehow looking as if it had been raining instead of snowing. Every moment spent with this woman was like living inside a documentary on her species. Anne was constantly taking mental notes to add to the journals back home. It looked like a Zündholz's body temperature was such that they were near impervious to cold. In fact, whenever a snowflake touched her bare skin or her hair, it seemed to melt away.

The woman's insistence on Kim and Anne's safety was even more thought provoking. After getting settled, Shego had essentially demanded access to whatever security precautions Danny had available, which he was only too eager to show off. Not many ranchers had two PhDs and not many ranches boasted their own network of global positioning and surveillance satellites. Every animal on the ranch had a tracking chip embedded in them that were accurate to within ten feet. At any given time, there were thermal imaging and recon drones in orbit over the ranch, ensuring that absolutely nothing set foot on their 500 acres without Daniel Possible knowing about it. The look on Shego's face at seeing Danny's "command and control center" had been utterly priceless.

"How's ranch life treating you?" Anne called out as Shego entered the living room.

"I…hurt," She moaned. "In places that I didn't even know COULD hurt." She stretched her limbs and Anne could hear a series of snaps and pops. Shego's eyes settled on Anne. "How're you doing? That…didn't sound too pleasant this morning."

"Eh, no worse for the wear; it was the same with Kimmie and the boys. The morning sickness is rough but maybe another week and I'll be right as rain."

"Were…were you pregnant when…when we…"

"Oh no; no, James and I had the house to ourselves for the first time in weeks a few days before Kimmie was taken and…well…learn from my tales, young lady, and learn well. Anyone in your life you have to watch out for?"

"Ha…uh…no…I don't really have the chance to…go on many dates. My…work…takes up a good amount of my time."

She could feel the words forming in her mind before they reached her lips. After months of wondering, months of keeping all her questions on the back burner, she just had to ask it straight out. Mom's little revelation HAD been enlightening…if that was indeed what was going on, especially that little tidbit about the near fanatical devotion to their comrades…but this, Anne just needed to know. "Shego…I know they're not the most pleasant Wesen but…why? Why must all Hässlichen die?"

The footsteps stopped and Anne turned. Shego had stopped short and seemed to be fighting some kind of inner battle. Had Anne pushed too far? Shego would protect them. Of that, Anne was rapidly beginning to lose all doubt; but…could she bring herself to actually trust her? Shego's mania against those trolls was…a little disconcerting…but if Anne could understand why…maybe she could…

"Shego…I…I'm sorry. I…"

"No…no, it's okay. I guess, if the roles were reversed, I'd be asking the same questions. I owe you some answers," She took a deep breath and turned, taking a seat on the couch. "I was…15 when it happened. My mom died of cancer when I was four…so I never really knew her. After she died, my Dad enrolled me in ballet classes to help me cope. That's where we met Yasmine, my step-mom. She ran a ballet studio back in Minnesota. She and Daddy started seeing each other…or Daddy always preferred to say that WE started seeing her. First she was my 'big sister' and then…then she was more. She became my mom."

"Shego…you don't have to…"

"No, it's okay. Talking about them is…it's never painful. I don't know how much you know about Zündholz but we're kind of rare…so the odds of Yasmine finding us were amazing to say the least. They got married when I was seven and Angela was born a year later. For the first time for as long as I could remember, we were a happy family. Then…then it all went to Hell. I was giving a lesson at Yasmine's studio to earn some extra money and had ridden my bike home…and was stopped by cops outside my house. I…nobody would tell me what happened and…I…I saw them leading someone away in handcuffs…and he woged right in front of me. Daddy…Yasmine…Angela…my WHOLE family was dead."

Anne felt…oh God…she felt like she was going to be sick…and it most definitely wasn't from the morning sickness! That was…one of the most appalling things Anne had ever heard of. Her parents…and a SEVEN year old? A…a Hundjaeger…a Mauvais Dentes…THEY would've done something like that. A…a Hässlichen…there had to be SOME line that they wouldn't cross! What in God's name could've been the motivation for such a sick and disgusting act?

She…she didn't even feel herself get to her feet but before she knew it, she was on her feet, arms wrapped around the young woman. "I…I'm so sorry, Shego. If I had known, I…"

It took a moment but she could feel the hug being returned. "Hey, I said it helped talking about it. No need to apologize. I just…don't meet many who I feel like I can talk with this stuff about…even though…we hardly know each other."

Did…should Anne tell her? She only half-understood it herself. It…after hearing her…her demeanor was a little more understandable now…and even seemed to be softening. Anne could almost see…just a regular woman.

"Anne…Mrs. Possible…I…so help me, I will do whatever it takes to keep your family safe!"

THAT sounded like the old Shego…or at least like the one from the plane ride.

"Hey," Anne changed the subject. "You any good in the kitchen? I could use some help and you…you look like you could use a break."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

She couldn't explain it. What was happening to her?

For the past 10 years, she'd been completely alone. To a Zündholz, nothing was more important than family. There was no one that you could count on more…or anyone whose loss you mourned deeper. That day…it was like having someone stick their hands inside her chest and ripping out a piece of her soul by the roots, like feeling that she had absolutely nothing left to live for, no one left in the world. Well…almost no one. Being carted off to a Catholic school in San Salvador wasn't exactly her first choice but…it was a roof over her head, three squares a day, and… at the time, she hadn't been able to appreciate what her Abuelita Sofia and Abuelito Hernan had done for her. She was Yasmine's step-daughter, not a scrap of blood between them…but once again, family was family to a Zündholz. They'd adopted her as much as Yasmine had. It wasn't Minnesota and they weren't…exactly…her family but…at least she managed to find sanctuary, albeit for a short time.

That made having to leave all the harder, that dark and stormy night. She'd graduated from St. Maria's Preparatory School for Girls at the top of her class and…and Abuelita had planned a huge party to celebrate, promising Shego whatever she wanted…but…three years, 1095 days, 26000 hours since…since she had lost…whatever she wanted? She WANTED her family back! She'd watched as that…that bastard was led away, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. She…couldn't…TAKE IT! She wanted to feel his blood on her hand as she burned so hot that she could rip out HIS soul by the roots. And for seven years, that had been her guiding star. Wherever there were even whispers of Hässlichen attacking a Zündholz, she'd sought out the source, growing ever closer to an answer, each kill being like both a salve to her pain…and a fuel to the fire that drove her. For seven years, that had been her life…until Erie, until she'd fought back to back with Anne Possible, whom she now found to be…changing her.

What was happening to her? The Hässlichen were after the Possibles. That would've been enough for her, no matter the conflicted feelings…but…it was like…Anne was…so much like…like…Shego couldn't explain it. With those two, it was like…almost like…she could see so much of…

She was going to protect them! She had to! She was NOT going to lose them…again!

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

 _Trinket truly is an amazing animal_ , Kim thought to herself as she ran the brush across his sleek coat. The five year old Paint horse was the most beautiful animal in the world. Kim could still remember it as if it were yesterday, Aunt Sandy plopping her on Old Tinder, Aunt Sandy's own Paint horse. Tinder had been the first horse she'd ever learned to ride and… _sniff_ …those were some of the best times with her Aunt. Ever since, that had been their thing; and Paint horses had held a special place in Kim's heart. After Aunt Sandy had passed away, Tinder had sort of become her responsibility. When it was clear Tinder was approaching the end, Uncle Slim had flown her down, saying that it was only fitting that Tinder's last moments were with Kim.

That…that had been a very difficult time; for Kim, at least, it had kind of been like losing Aunt Sandy all over again. But…the following summer, during their annual visit, Uncle Slim had hauled her into the truck and the two had driven up to Great Falls to a horse auction and Uncle Slim insisted that Kim pick out a new Paint horse…or, as he put it, let a horse pick her. There were probably close to 30 horses there and five Paints…and the moment she first heard that yearling call to her, there had been no doubt in her mind. THIS was the one! This was her horse!

"He missed you," Kim turned to see Joss climbing into the stall. "Trinket's never as happy as when you are here."

"Well, I missed him too," Kim sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. Kim marched over to the rack and hefted up a striped blanket and draped it over her beloved animal. "So, my little Grasshopper, have to give any boys what for recently?"

"Ha…not since Billy Trombly wouldn't stop picking on Howie Ford last fall," Joss giggled as her cousin vaulted out of the stall. Okay…maybe she was showing off…just a little. "Can we spar? Can we?"

"You go get the gloves!"

Joss scrammed out of the barn so fast Kim wouldn't have been surprised to see a fire trail behind her. Thanks to Mom, Joss hadn't grown up with a…quite honestly justified…fear of Grimms. Kim and Aunt Sandy had their Paint horses…Mom and Joss had that little secret. Needless to say, Kim inheriting "the sight" had required a deal of explaining but…she and Joss were like sisters. Nothing changed. Once Mom had started training her, Kim had instantly started training Joss. Uncle Slim hadn't really objected and had even gone about finding a local dojo for her but to Joss, Kim was always her sensei.

Kim began laying down a layer of old horse blankets to serve as a mat and had finished just as Joss rushed back in. "I hope you've been practicing…because I am NOT going to take it easy on you."

"Oh, I've been practicing. I just might surprise you."

Hey, she just might. Kim could only pass down knowledge to Joss as it was passed down to her. She was a quick study and Joss was equally as quick. The opponents stepped into their makeshift ring and bowed to each other.

"Your stance has improved," Kim breathed as the pair began circling each other. The two traded light blows, feeling each other out, but…despite her previous assertion, she couldn't help but take it easy. Mom had had a few words for Kim when she found out that Kim was training Joss. Joss was learning kung-fu as a form of self-defense. Kim was learning kung-fu as a weapon, like her dopplearmbrust or kukris. But it appeared that Joss had indeed been practicing and truly was just as quick a study as Kim.

The pair went through the motions, nothing fancy, but had managed to build up a good sweat. Kim ducked under a kick and hammered Joss's thigh, sending her toppling backwards. Joss leapt back up to her feet and immediately went into a defensive stance. Good; she wasn't quick to attack. She took a few more moments, probably to size Kim up again, and began moving in.

"The kid's not too bad."

What the…

… _THUMP…_

Damn it; that was probably going to bruise now! Kim rolled her eyes and started rubbing her shoulder. You know, Joss didn't HAVE to look so smug about it.

Shego was staring back at them. Except for meal times, Kim had seen relatively little of the mysterious Wesen and what she DID see was always with Mom. The two seemed to have developed a sort of friendship or understanding but quite frankly, Shego had been the one to get Tara away from the Montefuscos in Erie. That was all Kim needed to know about her.

"How long have you been studying?" Shego inquired, tossing her coat on a nearby hay bale.

"Two years," Kim answered, wiping her brow. "Whatever I learn, I pass down to Joss."

"By your moves, I'd put you at…a purple belt?"

"First degree since last April; my sensei says I'll be ready for my Brown belt in two months.

"She's going to get it for sure!" cheered Joss as she ran up to Kim's side.

"Not before you get gold at state equestrian this spring," Kim smiled, wrapping her cousin up in a one-armed hug. Joss could ride better than most teenagers Kim's age and…wait a minute. It suddenly dawned on Kim why Shego might show up.

"Shego…is everything okay?"

"Oh…oh yeah," Shego assured, "I was just making my rounds around the property and heard you guys messing around. Everything's fine."

Something still seemed different about this woman, though. She didn't seem as…well…as intense as when they left Middleton. Had Mom said something? Or was this something to do with being a…what was it…a Zündholz?

"Hey, everyone went into town," Shego mentioned. "You two want to give me a hand in the kitchen? I made a run to a Mexican grocery early this morning so I could make my famous Tamales de Elote tonight. You guys would have first dibs."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Shego," Kim looked in the hall to make sure Joss had really gone upstairs. What she had to say was in no way for her cousin's ears. "I…I don't think I…I ever thanked you for what you did in Erie. What…what were you doing there?"

That unanswered question had been gnawing at her since seeing Shego again, least of all because no one could give poor Tara an answer as to exactly how they got her out. Kim hadn't wanted to delve into some of the grittier details but…she had to get SOMETHING for Tara. Kim owed her best friend that much…but she owed Shego just as much. She couldn't even…didn't WANT to imagine what would've befallen Tara…if Shego hadn't gotten her out of that Hell Hole.

"I was…looking for a chance to vent some frustrations."

"Well…yeah; I caught part of that Arya Stark Hässlich act in our front yard but…Shego…you saved one of the best friends I've ever had and you didn't even know her. I…I don't know many people like that but…that's something that…I mean…if you ever need anything, I swear, all you have to do is ask."

"Kid, it wasn't a big deal. You and your Mom came to MY aid. Two Grimms coming to help a Wesen; ever since, I just couldn't get what happened out of my head; then, I was in a bar in DC, tracking one of the Montefuscos and waiting for a chance to get him alone, when the news broke. As soon as I found out what they had planned for you…there was no doubt in my mind where I needed to be."

"Really?"

"I can't explain it. I thought what they were going to do to you and…it was like…like losing my family all over again. It was like you and your Mom…WERE family."

This was…heavy…to say the least. Kim didn't really know how to respond to that. This HAD to be a Zündholz trait. "Well…we're pretty good at taking care of ourselves." She reached over and clasped the older woman's hand. "You don't have to worry."

"Yeah…hehe…I'm starting to see that. Your Mom trained you well. She…she tells me you're into theater?"

"Ha…she would say that. Apart from cheerleading…I LOVE the theater. Musicals are kind of a weakness for me. If all this is sorted out by the time school starts again, auditions for _Shenandoah_ are in February. I've got eyes on playing Jenny. Do…do you have any interests before…I mean…you know."

"You can say it," Shego sighed, sitting on one of the stools surrounding the kitchen island. "My mad quest for vengeance? I did, yes. My stepmom ran a dance studio in Edina, where I grew up. That was…well…it was kind of how we all met. My birth mom died when I was five and Daddy enrolled me in ballet class a little while afterwards, hoping it would help keep my mind off everything that was going on."

"Wow; you really took ballet?"

"Sure did; I was giving lessons myself by the time I was 13," Shego sighed wistfully. You could tell she was thinking back to what were clearly happier times. "I always dreamed of dancing the lead in Romeo and Juliet, standing center stage at Carnegie Hall, and taking a bow as applause starts echoing off the walls…and Yasmina always talked about how she would be sitting in the front row, clapping so loud I would hear her over all the others."

That was…so relatable. Every show that Kim had acted in, going all the way back to her kindergarten class's production of The Three Little Pigs, her family had been there, cheering her on. She was grown up enough to know exactly how lucky she was to have that. But Shego…Shego had been robbed of that. Kim looked up and…she saw a small tear rolling down her cheek. Kim instantly reacted, the same as if it were Mon or Tara; the cheerleader's athletic arms wrapped around the older woman in an attempt to comfort her.

"Shego, I…I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I should never have brought this up!"

"No… _sniff_ …its okay," Shego sniffed, wedging her arm free to wipe away the tears. "I…I haven't really had… _sniff_...the chance to… _sniff_ …mourn them…for a long time. It's just that…I don't…don't know if you realize it but…you…you remind me a lot of…myself and…and your Mom…and now the Hässlichen are trying to…trying to…"

Kim was…completely out of her element here…to say the least. Tara and Monique had always said that Kim had a knack for saying exactly the right thing to cheer them up but…she had nothing…and it was killing her to see someone else in pain…because of her. It…it was happening again! These Hässlichen…these…Reapers…were after her…because she was a Grimm…and out of some unknown sense to protect her family, the danger of that was causing this woman pain…pain that she didn't deserve. This woman had suffered more loss than anyone could imagine, loss that Kim wouldn't have wished on anyone…even Bonnie Rockwaller, that randy goat bitch. She…she wasn't going to stand for this! Adrianna Lynne had…Kim had thought she'd known evil before that fateful day but…she'd had to harden herself in ways that she'd never imagined. Granted, her friends and family had had to thaw her back out again. But damn it; if she had to, she could be hard again! For this woman, who'd all but devoted herself to the Possibles' safety, her heart would be stone!

"Deras blod på mitt svärd…medan våra kanoner regn brand!"

"What…what does that mean?"

"Well…it's kind of a long story," Kim chided. Now that she thought about it, she could still feel the cold leather wrapped around her forearm, the metal cold against her skin. She…DID…fancy herself a showman…and couldn't help just showing a little. She let go of Shego and flipped the catch on her vambrace, shooting the jagged blade outwards. "In the 1600s, a group of Grimms like me…like my family…united under the banner of a Swedish king, a man the history books call The Lion of the North. The seven Grimms called themselves Lejon Stolthet, the Lion's Pride. In the 30 Years War, pledging everything they possessed, everything they held dear towards destroying a darkness the world had ever seen…at least at the time. That whole…thing…in France…was a taste of that world, a taste that I needed…to understand all that was going on. I was watching a movie with Grandma a short time ago and…they pull a knife, we pull a gun! They send one of ours to the hospital… we send one of theirs to the MORGUE! THAT'S the Chicago way!"

"Did…" Shego let out a small laugh through the tears. "Did you just…quote The Untouchables?"

"Hey…a fine piece of cinema; of course, that could've been the fact that Grandma is playing catch up on about 35 years of cinema history."

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Things have been kind of chaotic, hence the length between posts. Maybe it's the fact that I've been watching Once Upon a Time but I like Shego being a hero at heart, the rogue with a troubled past but a heart of gold. Look for more revelations about her race and get ready for a showdown!_


	8. Chapter 8

Barbara peeked around the corner into the bathroom at her poor daughter, heaving her guts out into the toilet. Man…thank Goodness Barbara had only had to go through pregnancy once…not that she'd been totally against a repeat performance…but…carrying Annie for 9 months had been…enlightening to say the least, especially if you asked Patrick. Of course SHE knew that she'd been perfectly reasonable but…that insensitive clod insisted Barbara had been emotionally unstable or some nonsense like that! Morning sickness, however, was a bullet she managed to dodge. Once Annie's throes had subsided, Barbara rushed up, wetted a washcloth, and draped it over Annie's neck.

" _URGH_ … _BLEH_ …thanks…Mom," Annie moaned, inching back from the toiled and flushing. "This… _gasp_ …should only last another week or two."

"Well, I'll pour you some ginger ale and get you some saltines and…

"Oh no," Annie barked, jumping to her feet. "I could head a horse, hooves and all."

Hooves and all? Maybe…her daughter had been bumming around Green Acres a little too long! After all…this was the same girl…yes, girl…who'd managed to successfully forged a flawless ID at 15 and used it to establish herself as an almost permanent resident of the Chicago party scene. If moving to Middleton hadn't given Barbara conniptions at the time, she'd have laid down good money that Annie never would've left Chicago, qualified for Med school as she was. Looking back on it, it was nothing short of a miracle that Annie had managed salutatorian status with her…active…social life.

But…she'd been completely suburbanized into…well…Mom…or Mother Kessler, for all Barbara's sins. As much as Barbara knew how much Annie loved her life in Middleton, Annie really seemed to like this whole situation…except for the whole murderous league of psychotic assassins…AND a notorious DC crime family. This whole thing was straight out of a Charlie Bronson movie, _Love and Bullets_ or _Death Wish_ or something of that nature.

"Good morning, all," Annie smiled as they hit the landing and entered the dining room to everyone chowing down on eggs and sausages.

There was a chorus of "mornings" around the table and Annie took a seat next to James, Barbara taking a seat next to Danny Possible on the opposite side of the table, helping herself to the eggs and snagging a piece of toast. Kimmie and her cousin were in deep discussion about the coming New Year's festivities that were going on in town tomorrow, Jim and Tim were of course conspiring in that adorable "twin language" of theirs, and all that was left was Miss Gorton, seated next to her.

It truly was remarkable. In all the years since Acre, since that old man had…the last thing Barbara would've expected was to see another Sacrum Miles…let alone be caught up in the Odium Venatio, the Hated Chase. To the Sacrum Miles, family was the most sacred thing in existence. To them, the word for "family" and "comrade" were always one and the same. When your family fell in battle…the Sacrum Miles didn't rest until those who brought them down met the same ends. Acre had been a whirlwind experience but…that little tidbit had been something she could sure relate to and imagine but…actually seeing the poor girl going through the anguish of losing her actual family…although…it really looked like being with Barbara's family was almost therapeutic in a way. She actually had a beautiful smile.

 _Good God_ , Barbara thought to herself. _That had to be the most "grandmother" thing anyone had ever said anywhere!_

Barbara heaved a small sigh and turned towards the young Wesen. "So, how're you holding up, Miss Gorton?" The young woman eyed Barbara a bit like a strange dog eyeing another, sort of like she still wasn't entirely sure what to think of this new figure in her life, so like herself.

"Heh…your daughter and granddaughter are being hunted by a band of Wesen assassins, not to mention the Mafia, and you want to know how I'M holding up?"

"Well…if those two can't fend for themselves by now, I've more than failed as a parent and a teacher. But…I sure know how difficult constantly being on the run can be. In my experience, you're far too young to carry such a weight on your shoulders."

"Well…thank you…Mrs. Kessler…"

"Oh please, call me Barbara. I don't need 'Mrs' to make these bones feel any older."

"Thank you…Barbara…I'm fine, honestly, better than I've felt for a while. Anne and Kim are…really something in that regard."

Well…they WERE something in that regard, though Barbara might be a little biased…but that sounded like…okay, she had to work backwards here. She hadn't looked at those Sacrum Miles documents in close to five years but…there was something the old man had said…in what short time they had spent together…about the bond that came from combat. At the time, Barbara had thought it storytelling up there with Henry V, Spartacus, and Rick Blane…but…the old man had almost seemed to make a point of stressing the bond that Sacrum Miles developed with Grimms and the famous parings that had arisen throughout Roman History but…Annie and Kimmie had certainly shared their interactions involving Shego with Barbara and…either it was just extreme coincidence that they got along so well or…maybe the old man wasn't just putting on a show? This poor girl had lost her entire family and now…was maybe being bombarded by a primal instinct the likes of which none of them could imagine.

Well…this "Shego" had interacted with two Lagers. It was probably time to interact with the third.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Shego couldn't help but feel a little like she'd been called into the Mother Superior's office, never mind the fact that she was in the passenger seat of a Dodge Ram pick-up going down I-90 at 75 mph. The way that Kim had talked, this woman was like Rambo mixed with Agent 007 and seasoned with Betty Crocker…and she'd specifically requested that Shego accompany her on this errand. The hesitation at leaving the ranch had been…quite brief actually…but had still felt relief when Kim and her cousin had asked to go along on a trip to the mall. But…she wasn't there to watch Anne's back…but the place WAS akin to a fortress, with an arsenal large enough to arm a police force.

"Shego," She jumped at Barbara's actually speaking. "Forgive me for prying but…I see how you've been reacting with my family and…I know this is going to likely sound more than a little weird but…I need to know. Did your father or grandfather ever tell you about…I guess you might call it the history of the Zündholz?"

Her…their history? What in the world did that mean? The woman was a Grimm, of course, and…she'd once heard rumors that Grimms kept tabs on every Wesen species they encountered…and maybe she had never encountered a Zündholz before but…asking about Daddy and…and Abuelo? It was always a bit of an inside joke that Zündholz originated in the Scottish Highlands but has a German name. That…was that it? That was…how had she never realized that before? Daddy and Abuelo had never really talked about it…and Shego had never thought to ask. History was…well…far from her favorite subject but also far from her worst…but it'd never really interested her.

"Shego?"

Shego blinked as she came crashing back to reality. "Uh…sorry…not…not a whole lot, really. It…it just never came up. Why do you ask?"

"Well…I…that is, a few years ago, I…I sort of came across another a few years back in Israel."

Israel? That was…old OLD world stuff. Most Zündholz avoided the Middle East like the plague. No one knew exactly why but…Shego had qualified for a troupe in Minneapolis when she was fourteen, one that involved spending the summer traveling all over the world visiting other schools in Paris, Munich, Venice, Athens…and Tel Aviv. Daddy and Yasmine had been so proud but…she'd heard Daddy yelling that night when they thought she'd gone to bed. All Daddy had said was that a lot of Zündholz blood had watered that sand. He likened it to…walking over a mass grave.

"I…Shego…I'm sorry. I never should've brought it up. It's just that…you called Annie your 'Sorores Bellum' and…and…I need to shut up."

Sorores Bellum? Warrior Sister? How did…at the time, Shego had had no idea why she'd blurted out those words. Latin had become something of a calling card when she moved in for the kill. It wasn't a catch phrase but…it worked for her. God only knew how the nuns had beaten it into her enough but…those few moments had been like an out of body experience, like someone had tied strings to her and was pulling her around. Anyone who could speak Latin would recognize what she said but…there was something significant about that phrase and this woman knew what it meant!

"Mrs. Kessler…Barbara...since it happened, I can't get that night in Erie out of my head. I felt drawn to them, connected almost, in a way that I haven't felt since…my family. The thought of any harm coming to your daughter and granddaughter is like…losing my parents and my sister all over again. This…this SCARES me! I don't like uncertainty." She turned to face the older woman, hopefully like Mother Superior faced Shego when she'd been caught skipping class or sneaking a drink. "If you can tell me why this is happening…you've got to tell me!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

What were those two talking about?

Ever since getting out of the truck, Shego had stuck to Grandma's side like a little lost puppy…or rather someone with a bone that the puppy wanted and wanted to make sure it got. Kim hadn't really been listening when they'd started talking in the truck but…while their relationship with the stranger had become far more amicable over the past few days, Mom and Grandma were still sitting on something and Shego was definitely involved. Whenever Mom and Grandma were together and Shego entered a room, you could always see Grandma's eyes immediately dart to her. From here, though, it sure didn't look like it was anything dangerous. Yes, they were still being hunted, pleasant though these last few days had been, but Shego looked like…well…like Kim had said, like a dog eyeing a bone but…she looked completely riveted on whatever Grandma was telling her.

Eh, she had better things to think about right now. It wasn't the Middleton Galleria but the Southgate Mall at least boasted a halfway decent selection of shops, even an imports shop with what looked to be a fair selection of weapons. The proprietor, a warm Thai woman, greeting Kim and Joss as they entered; Joss split off to examine the exotic knickknacks and brickerbrack that always seemed to house these places like this. Who in their right mind actually BOUGHT any of that junk?

…but their selection of blades? A little more stainless steel decorative pieces than Fine Edge Imports…but what they did have were quite impressive. Kim picked up a sheathed dagger and drew the blade. It was a kris knife, very popular in South East Asia. Kim did a few motions to test the balance…and it wasn't bad. The patterning was very intricate, giving the piece a decorative feel but…Kim winced as she ran her finger over the obviously still sharp blade.

Well…she didn't really need something like this, did she? I mean, it was pretty to look at…but this was like the Grimm equivalent of a nickel-plated pearl handles.

She looked through the rest of the racks. There was a bastard sword, the Grimm equivalent of something VERY different so Grandma had informed her despite a dagger glare from Mom. The Scottish Sgain-Dubh was a pretty nice piece. While the hilt was nicely patterned, depicting the crest of a particular clan. Not just the Grimm but the antique dealer in her just couldn't put it down. The price tag read…$21.99? For a carbon steel blade? That was a flat out steal!

"The lady has nice taste," The store keeper snuck up on her. "You appear to know your blades, both in appearance and function."

"It's a wonderful piece," Kim replied, sheathing the dagger. "If you don't mind my asking, what's a woman of Asian descent doing with a dagger from the Scottish Highlands?"

"Oh, a woman in my position is poised to come into possession of all sorts of things, as has the rest of my family."

"Well, it looks…"

It had only been for a split second out of the corner of her eye, that shimmer before the woge. Kim's eyes darted back to the blade. Had the store clerk seen? No; if she'd recognized Kim as a Grimm, she'd likely have heard about it by now. Still…this wasn't Middleton…and there were still a bunch of murderous psychos after her. It was probably best to get out.

"I think you've got a deal," Kim replied, heading towards the cash register. "You almost done over there?" Kim turned to Joss, seeing that she didn't have any purchases. "Uh…thanks for the talk," Kim dug into her pocket and pulled out $25, hading it to the woman.

"What was that about?" Joss scampered up as the two exited the store, of course electing not to purchase anything she was looking at.

"The store clerk's a Wesen," Kim breathed as they paused outside to rearrange their bags. "Probably not a good idea to be a Grimm in a room full of weapons that aren't yours; besides, I'm kind of supposed to lay..wha…don't turn around!"

"Aw man, I think I can smell her," Joss groaned, letting Kim drag her along. "How did I not smell that before? It's like…burning tires or something. Actually…it kind of smells like Mr. Cooper's science class. And that green skin? She looks like the Wicked Witch of the West!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Shego heaved a sigh and turned to look out over the balcony. Well…she'd said…she wanted to know what Barbara Kessler knew…and that was probably why Oscar Wilde said that the only thing worse than not getting what you want was getting it. An hour ago, she'd been…well…she knew enough about her own culture to know that a Zündholz could never call themselves normal, Shego even less so. But...it couldn't be true…could it?

This woman could dance around a subject like Fred could dance around Ginger but the only thing that seemed to be consistent with her story was the Sacrum Miles. What Wesen kid hadn't heard the legend of the Sacrum Miles? They…they kind of represented the golden age of Wesen history, an age before the Grimms became known as the Decapitare. The Sacrum Miles comprised some of the most famous figures in Roman History, figures that just seemed to inspire. They were Emperors and Generals…and then it all just seemed to come crashing down with Commodus. God, if Kehrseite only knew how right Ridley Scott was about that lunatic!

Anyway, even when things went to Hell in a handbasket for the Romans, the Sacrum Miles managed to become what the rest of the world called the Knights Templar…with everything that it implied. It was one of the great tragedies in Wesen history, letting them be slaughtered like that. From there, the Sacrum Miles just seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth, leaving behind only their memory and legends. Hell, most Wesen couldn't even tell you what they looked like. Shego, and probably every other Wesen kid in the Western world, had heard those bedtime stories for what had to be centuries.

And whoever Barbara Kessler had come across in Israel had had a load of old books connecting to the Sacrum Miles and…something to do with her. Was she saying that…that Shego was a…that was ridiculous. She…she knew exactly who she was and where she came from…and it sure as Hell didn't involve being descended from some ancient secret order of Wesen knights. It was almost a relief when Barbara excused herself to get them some food.

The lower level was filled with people, reveling in both post and pre-holiday bliss, completely oblivious of what could befall their little city. In a way…no…no, she wouldn't say that she envied them. Seven years of living the life that she did had taught her the value of being as aware of a situation as possible. Taking that to heart, her eyes immediately sought out her redheaded charge. Damn it; that was far too easy, both with Kim AND Anne. That red hair may as well have been a road flare. Kim and her cousin stepping into some kind of exotic goods store, still within sight of Shego's table as per the agreement, though Shego couldn't even begin to fathom what could be in that tacky joint that could interest her. Those places were all too common in her profession, often a front for some terminally low ranking Hässlich to move knock-off merch. You usually could beat any good information out of the employees and in all fairness, it usually resulted in bigger fish but…

Kim couldn't have been inside for more than a few minutes before she dragged her cousin out and…something felt wrong. The kid turned to look back at the store and…why didn't Kim want her to? The pair marched under the food court and…a woman came out after them, stopping at the store front as if waiting to see where they went. Nothing immediately out of the ordinary but…Kim was on edge. She could feel it. The woman looked like she was some kind of Asian descent…not any Hässlich Shego had ever met but…

Before she could muster another thought, the woged into…something…something green…and actually one of the uglier Wesen she'd ever seen, what Abuela called a duende. The woge faded and…the way she was staring at Kim…she was getting ready to tail someone…and Shego had a horrible feeling that she knew what it was.

"Shego? What's…" Barbara approached the table.

"Asian woman, your 11 o'clock," Shego breathed. "She's Wesen…and I think she's following Kim."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Man, that woman was really starting to get on Kim's nerves! This SO wasn't something she needed right now, even if it wasn't a horde of murderous Hässlichen. Kim glanced in the mirror, catching a glimpse of the woman. Well…as long as the bitch thought that Kim was only trying on jeans, things were…not okay…but far from worse. What Wesen in their right mind followed someone they suspected was a Grimm? Anyone who was that stupid, a Mauves Dentis or a Höllentier or something like that…they were so stupid that the sheer concept of tailing someone was beyond them. They'd just as soon kill you as say hello to you. The woman…crap…Kim had never gotten a good look at her. From what Joss had described, she definitely wasn't a Hässlich so…

…it took everything Kim had to keep it under control. The woman woged! Her skin morphed into some kind of green coating and her ears and nose grew hideously long. She kind of looked like…well…the first thing that came to mind was a goblin. The weirdest thing though was…her fingernails. Kim had…never really thought that would be something to be noticed. Her fingers morphed together and…those fingernails seemed to grow into…were those swords? And what was that dripping from them?

Okay…super bad feeling right now; she may not be a Hässlich but something about these felt incredibly wrong. She needed to lose her…and more than that, he had to get Joss out of here. Damn it; doing this once in her life was far more than enough!

"Hey Joss; could you do me a huge favor? I think I left my purse with Grandma. Could you snag it for me?"

"Your purse? I can pay for the jeans."

"Could you…just tell her…please?"

Joss shrugged her shoulders…but thankfully left the store and…the woman only spared her a glance before returning to study Kim. Okay…at least that kept the focus on Kim. She could handle that. Now where did she go from here? She was effectively trapped in a box with only one way out…at least one conventional way out. She thought back to the dressing room. Weren't the walls built right up to the ceiling? And the ceiling was simple hanging tile. It was a little old school but…this outlet was on the very edge of the mall. If she could get up there quick enough and just move, she'd be able to drop into another store…and at least she'd have some time to think. This wasn't Marseilles. It was Missoula, MT, the Great Planes, and she knew this city almost as well as she knew her own.

Now…timing was going to be everything with this. She marched back to the dressing room and began shedding off the jeans. Okay…she had maybe two minutes, if that, to pull this off. After pulling on her old Levi's and lacing up her shoes, now she had to figure out just how to get up there. It was a little over six feet, too far to jump. Maybe if she stood on the bench? Kim climbed up and could at least reach the ceiling and lifted up one of the tiles.

… _KNOCK…KNOCK…_

"Occupied," She replied.

Something…something was burning…and stunk too. That had to be the Wesen. Damn it; it was now or never. Kim braced herself and jumped up. Her fingers wrapped around…what felt like a metal bar…but it was enough to pull herself up. If the Wesen was already at the door, unless she was a complete idiot, she'd figure this out. Replacing the tile would give her a few minutes but she needed to put as much distance between her and that…whatever she was…as possible. She was standing on…what had to be the wall…and took off as quickly as she could.

 _All I wanted was one day, one fricking day where I didn't have to worry about someone wanting to kill me, Wesen or Human. I mean, hasn't my family been through enough? The tweebs…they may be as annoying as sin but they didn't deserve this! None of them did! They were supposed to be back in Middleton. Grandma was supposed to be getting goofy with the police chief and…and she and Ron were supposed to be…getting ready for…and now, I'm climbing through a dusty and cobwebby ceiling with some kind of stalker Wesen with the fingernails of a bag lady and a face like Mrs. Herber on a really bad morning. At some point, I really have to sit down and take a long hard look at my life!_

At any rate, getting somewhere public was her best option. If she could get to the main atrium, there were hundreds of people there and unless the Wesen was homicidally stupid, she'd never make a move on a target. But…how often could you say that you were LITERALLY scrambling around in the dark. Where did she even try to escape?

Was that music pounding underneath her? Heavy Metal by the sound of it; that had to be Spencer's Gifts she was on top of. That'd be as good a place as any! The music sounded louder on the left…so that should make the right the store room. Probably better not to come crashing down through the ceiling into a store filled with miscellaneous junk that only immature boys who thought they were being bold would want. With the smooth dexterity that years of being a cheerleader had gifted her, Kim twisted on the cement wall and lifted one of the tiles, lowering her head in. Man, if anybody was in here and saw a main of red tresses coming out of the ceiling, they were going to freak. Hmm, boxes…packing materials…break room…nope; nobody in sight; taking a deep breath, Kim flipped out onto the carpeted floor, easily a 5.9 to any judge with eyes.

"HEY," Kim's eyes darted around…and saw one of the store employees. "What're you doing here? Employees only!"

"Sorry," Kim breathed sheathing the dirk where the employee hopefully couldn't see it. "Just got a little turned around."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

God…this was a feeling Barbara was getting utterly and truly sick of putting up with! They were having a good day! She…she hadn't QUITE managed to broach the elephant in the room with Shego but…Kimmie and her cousin were having fun, and Kimmie could forget about their situation for a while…if the DAMN world would've cooperated! This could've been anything…a Wesen recognizing a Grimm…a Bauerschwine spotting a young Blutbad…but this felt like a blow to her heart! This was a problem!

She slid aside the door to the changing room…and immediately raised an eyebrow. All over the walls were…it looked like someone had taken a knife and tried to carve up the walls and…it almost looked like the walls around the marks were melting. What kind of weapon could've done this? Or…if it was Wesen, it certainly wasn't a Hässlich…nor was it any Wesen that Barbara could recall. Wesen secreted all kinds of things but…times like this, Barbara wished she'd studied chemistry. All the same, Barbara snapped a photo of one of the cuts. With any luck, Annie would be able to determine what did this…or what Wesen did this.

Now…these marks, whatever caused them, looked like they were made out of frustration. If Kimmie had been hurt, there would've been signs. That had to mean…Barbara looked up to the ceiling. There may just be hope for that girl yet. The little smarty pants had to have climbed up into the ceiling. That could mean that…she was almost anywhere in the wall by now. Perfect; although, better anywhere than here. Common sense dictated that when you were being tailed, you got somewhere very public to avoid giving them an easy crack at you.

"Uh…excuse me…ma'am?" Barbara turned to find a store employee nervously approaching holding a cordless phone. "I…I know this may sound strange but…I've got someone on the other line who's insisting to talk to you."

Barbara's hand shot out and snatched the phone, prompting the poor girl to scamper away.

"Whoever this is, you've got about three seconds to…"

"To give you your beautiful and oh so talented granddaughter back?"

Oh thank GOD! "Kimberly Anne Possible, where the Hell are you?"

"At the payphone next to Auntie Anne's Pretzels, directly across the mall from you; did Joss get to you?"

"Shego's got her in the ruck, waiting for me to find you. Kimmie…what happened? Wait…never mind. Are you okay?"

"For now," Kim replied. "I think I'm still being followed, though."

Okay, they'd just have to try a bait and hook. Kim would start making her way to the truck and Barbara would start tailing the tail. They'd practiced it dozens of times! What happened after that…oh to Hell with "after that". What happened after that was so far out of her hands at this point she was looking at it in the rear view mirror. Barbara barked a command and headed towards the door, tossing the phone to a nearby sales girl.

God, Shego was right. The Lager red hair was ridiculously easy to pick out of a crowd, even amongst other redheads. Now…now she had to find the tail. No one was within three feet of her granddaughter but…Kimmie was being followed. Of that, Barbara was supremely confident. Joss and Shego had said that the Wesen was Asian, which you'd expect to stand out in the middle of Montana. According to Shego, her Wesen form was green skin…with some kind of ridiculously long nose, like something out of a cartoon. If she had suspected that Kimmie was a Grimm, then she likely wouldn't dare woging…but what Wesen would dare follow someone they suspect of being a Grimm? A handful came to mind but every one of them failed to grasp the concept of subtlety necessary to follow someone.

Kimmie began circling towards the mall exit and thankfully that was one of the emptier areas…and there was indeed an Asian woman ten or twelve feet behind her. The burst of cold air didn't even seem to faze her. Now, Kim knew exactly where the truck was, as did Barbara, but Kimmie had far more sense that to go straight there. They just needed some isolated spot to trap whoever that was. And sure enough, her granddaughter headed straight for the alleyway. Several other buildings jutted up against the back of the mall, forming a breezeway that looked to be used largely for trash pickup among other things…

…things happened quickly. The Wesen woged, not making a sound, and lunged upward as if she were on a wire. Were those fingernails growing out of her hands? She easily had to have reached ten feet into the air…before colliding with Kimmie!

"I CAN'T LOSE!" echoed through the alley like some kind of battle cry. "And I am NOT going to lose the bounty on your pretty little red head, Grimm or no."

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

The cry sent a spike through Barbara's chest…but not without meeting resistance. Subtlety be damned, with a motion that had been perfected from decades of practice, her hand snaked to the sheathed dagger up her left sleeve and sent the carbon steel blade sailing through the air…embedding in the target's right shoulder, making her jerk up. Barbara closed the distance, grabbing the Wesen by the scruff of the neck, and hurled her against the brick wall, delivering a hard right hook to her jaw in the same motion.

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?"

The Wesen collapsed to the pavement and Barbara reached down to remove her dagger from the Wesen's shoulder. The pain had to have been enough to force a woge back to her human form. Barbara once again grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and lifted her up against the wall. "WHO SENT YOU?" Barbara growled pressing her dagger against the woman's throat. "Was it the Reapers? The Montefuscos? DAMN IT; ANSWER ME!"

Without warning, the Wesen kicked herself free, glaring at Barbara with a demon-like gaze that few Wesen could match. "I can't lose," She shouted, this time far more frantic. "I CAN'T LOSE!"

Barbara braced herself for an attack as the Wesen woged again…and stood stock still as the Wesen sliced her own throat. Damn it; DAMN IT! They'd been found! That was the only explanation. How long did they have? Barbara had to get back to the ranch and…

"It burns…it burns…G…Grandma…I…I can't…feel…"

KIMMIE! Barbara whirled around to see her granddaughter sprawled across the snowy ground…a deep cut across her side, gushing blood out onto the snowy ground!"

"Kimmie…oh God; hold on, Kimmie. Keep your eyes on me and listen to my voice. Just stay awake!"

 _Author's Notes:_

 _And thus concludes one of the worst bouts of writer's block that I can ever recall having. I recently moved and in all the activity, I couldn't find a lot of time to write but oh so glad I've gotten back into the swing of things._


End file.
